Cellphone Novelist
by Kyte-VaNa
Summary: As most virtual readers, Kuroko wants nothing but frequent updates from his favorite author. But what if it was a sudden goodbye? No one would allow that, Especially Kuroko, whose life has been changed since reading that particular virtual novel. He needs to reach out to them. They might be miles away, but he's not going to give up. Who knows? They might just be near around him.
1. Chapter 1

_"You've got mail!"_

A cellphone buzzed inside a very comfortable looking room. Everything was silent except the continuous alert the cellphone gave to its owner. When it reached its third alert however, a hand bolted from under the covers and grabbed the cellphone which was placed on the bedside table. The owner of the cellphone sat up and stared at its screen. His baby blue eyes were hopeful yet scared at the same time.

_"You've got mail!"_

The electronic device said once again. The boy's hand was trembling as it pressed the button that would access the mail. The screen then went on loading mode and the boy couldn't help but think of the possibilities the alert could contain.

_'Is this it? Is this really it? I hope so. I've waited for a few weeks now.'_

Sweat trickled down his face as his burning stare glared at the circular motion the loading screen is giving. The loading screen finally stopped and out came the mail. At this the boy's hopeful eyes saddened. It was not the mail that he is hoping for.

_'Another message from the service center'_

He sighed and put his phone back down at the bedside table. He was devastated. His favorite cellphone novel* has yet to be updated, and it is taking weeks now. He does not even know what happened to the author to make matters worse.

_'Guess I just have to wait some more' _

Kuroko got out from his bed and fixed it. He felt empty now that he isn't reading any new updates from that novel. It completely changed his life views and opinions. Kuroko closed his eyes as he reminisced the first time he got an alert.

_It was a normal school day for Kuroko. Everything went as usual, except maybe during lunch for he received something that he didn't know would change him so much. _

_**"You've got mail!"**_

_Kuroko stopped eating as he momentarily looked at his cellphone. He's not really fond with it, his mother just insisted he should own one for safety reasons. Kuroko decides to leave it be, but something took over him and he grabbed his cellphone to look at the message._

_**"Do you want to receive a novel?"**_

_It was a confusing message and it was from a stranger too. Though, yes he likes to read, but then again everything about this message is suspicious. Until Kuroko remembered something._

_Cellphone novels._

_They were quite a hit with his peers but he doesn't bother since authors never really messaged him. He head heard word that cellphone novels are pretty much the greatest and are very easy to read. He thought of reading one himself but as stated recently, authors need to actually message the readers themselves, and being the invisible guy, no one bothered to even message him. That or he was forgotten. Deciding that this is once in a lifetime and he also heard that he could always unsubscribe from the author, Kuroko answered __**"Yes"**__._

_Not even a minute passed, he received yet another message. This time, it was an introductory._

_**"Thank you for wanting to try and read my upcoming novel. My name is Aka Hasami, and my novel would be entitled: From Beyond The Stars. It will be a romance novel, so if you still want to subscribe, please reply 'yes' and if you don't, reply 'no'"**_

_Kuroko is not really into romance novels, but then again, his romance novels are always overshadowed by his mystery and suspense novels. He ought to give this one a try though, for the writer displayed a good introduction, thus, Kuroko replied __**"Yes"**__._

_Then, Kuroko's days began to change, he received the first chapter of the novel right after he replied. He read it immediately. He was surprised by the amount of details and interesting keywords the author put in, despite the fact that cellphone messages can only contain a decent amount of characters, to which you won't really be able to make a very decent novel chapter. But this, this is a masterpiece. He was awed and he was already looking forward to the next chapter after that. After all, 1000 worth of characters is definitely not enough._

Kuroko opened his eyes and sighed once again. The last chapter was updated a few weeks ago, and he is literally dying on the inside. The author stopped updating just when the novel was already in its peak. Ever since the lack of update happened, he's more alert to the message notices his cellphone is giving, and not once has he became tired, even though all he is receiving are messages from the service center and occasional group messages from people that remembered him.

Kuroko looked at his cellphone once again before shaking his head. An update will not be coming soon, is what he thought. Once again Kuroko readied himself for school in a not so good mood. He showered, dressed and fixed himself up. The usual routine that is starting to become boring without the usual weekly morning reads.

Kuroko grabbed his bag and shoved his cellphone in his pocket. He took one last look of his room before nodding and heading out. He greeted his parents as he is heading towards the front door to put on his shoes.

"Aren't you going to eat first, Tetsuya?"

The worried tone of her mother most of the time makes him smile. He turned his head to smile at her,

"No need mother. I'll just buy myself some bread on the way"

His mother was hesitant but she lets him anyways. With a last goodbye, Kuroko headed out of his house and walked to school. Being the observant kid that he is, he looked at he people he is passing by. Some of them are businessmen, some are those who are taking their morning walks. But most are students, and those students are holding their cellphones and Kuroko knows what is making them so busy. Cellphone novels. He once again felt this pang of pain in his chest. Who knew that one novel would change him so much? People might think; why not accept another novel from a different artist? there are a lot to choose from. To Kuroko, the only worthy novels that he'll ever read are the novels made by Aka Hasami for he is the only worthy author there is for him. And besides, other novelists does not even notice him anyway.

Kuroko looked down. The feeling of jealousy is bubbling up inside him with a mixture of anger and betrayal on the side. Is an update too much to ask for? If ever he was an author, he would not let his readers down by suddenly not updating by not even giving any reason. Then it hit him. What if he will be an author? He has decent writing skills anyway and besides, the people from the Literature Club that he is currently in would no doubt help him.

With this new resolve in mind, Kuroko dashed towards the school with a smile on his face. Maybe, just maybe, if Aka Hasami were to receive his novel, the author would have the mind to actually update theirs.

**A/N Kuroko shares our pain! XD everyone has been in this stage in their lives, especially the readers here in , well this idea came to mind when I was having a cold shower in the middle of a storm XD.** **Oh, to those that will be able to guess the pen name meaning of Kuroko's favorite author will get a virtual cookie from me~ hehe**

***Cellphone novels: apparently at a particular time, these things were popular in Japan. This is were novels are spread with the usage of cellphones and that the limited characters are what makes these novels unique, for authors have to think up of a way on how they will incorporate all their ideas with limited characters**

**I hope everyone will enjoy this! R&R! Constructive criticism is always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

The day went on slowly. For Kuroko at least. You know what they say; When you count time, as if mockingly, it will slow itself down.

When Kuroko first entered the school grounds, he already started on counting the seconds, minutes and the hours that pass by. It was devastating. To wait for seven hours to end. He can't help but look at the clock every passing minute. Nothing interesting is happening yet. Class was boring as always, and he didn't see his friends during lunch time, which is a rarity, for Kagami and Aomine would usually fight in front of the cafeteria lady on who would get the last chicken teriyaki and then getting smacked by the ladle soon after. He did not get glomped on by Kise either, which is a first, considering the blond seems to have a Kuroko-radar and would dash to him even though Kuroko was 100 meters away. Kuroko dismissed it though, thinking that the others might have had an important business to attend to.

Kuroko's becoming impatient. It is evident at how fast he taps his finger on his desk. He wants classes to end so badly. A meeting with the Literature Club awaits. When class actually ended though, Kuroko wasted no time and dashed to the club room. He has the biggest smile on his face. His hope might be more than just a small flicker of light in pure darkness. When he got to the clubroom however it seems that this small flicker of light would actually die out rather than flourish.

_'We're sorry for the inconvenience. The Literature Club is facing certain circumstances and would not be able to operate as of now. We are contemplating whether to open up for next year but as of this school year, we are to remain closed'_

Kuroko couldn't believe it. He was waiting for this. This very moment that he would be finally able to actually write something and not just appreciate what others wrote. Kuroko can feel his legs go numb. The feeling was overwhelming. None of his club members even bothered to tell him about the sudden closure. Kuroko put his hands on the room's knob and tried opening it. Maybe the members just does not want to be bothered inside so they've put something like this outside. Maybe this was all a joke.

But the door wouldn't budge.

Kuroko sighed. This is just great. He guessed he'll just go home for now, or maybe go to the library. He was about to leave, however a voice called out to him.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko turned around and there he saw his fellow club member who is holding a rather large box.

"Furihata-kun. What happened here? Why was I not informed?"

Kuroko said and he saw Furihata tense up. What happened to their club exactly?

"Well... You see Kuroko..."

Furihata was hesitant. His eyes were looking anywhere besides Kuroko's intense stare. What is it that Kuroko does not know?

"Please tell me, Furihata-kun"

Kuroko pleaded. Furihata flinched, he's not sure on what to do. Though he guessed the guy had the privilege to know.

"Let's talk inside."

Furihata simply said. He put the box down and fished out the keys from his pocket and opened the door.

The air was heavy. Kuroko couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and he wants to head out now. But he wants to know why the club had a sudden closure.

"Sit."

Furihata motioned for Kuroko to sit down on the couch the club claims as their 'the talk' zone. Furihata then put aside the box down somewhere and sat down opposite Kuroko on an armchair.

"We're really sorry for not mentioning this to you earlier, Kuroko."

Furihata started to which Kuroko nodded. Furihata sighed and turned his full attention to Kuroko.

"Well you see, the reason behind the closure was.."

Furihata stopped midway, much to Kuroko's dismay. This seems to be a serious problem if even Furihata is acting this way towards it. He knows the guy only entered the club because he heard that girls nowadays like guys who are poetic and romantic. But then again Furihata also learned to like literature as time passed by.

"The reason is... Our club advisor..."

Now with the mention of their supervising teacher, Kuroko became sure that the reason will be something big.

"Fujimaki-sensei... He... He has severe illness right now and no one knows when he will be back or if he'll ever be back. Though even before the attack of his illness, sensei wished for the club to have a new advisor but then the principal refused to, saying that we are not actually worthy to become a club for we really aren't doing anything productive and honorable to the school."

Furihata managed to say in one breathing. He sucked in a lot of air after, and then he closed his eyes, he seems to be fighting back his tears. Kuroko knows that if anyone in their club was close to their advisor, it would have to be Furihata. Fujimaki-sensei practically opened the guy's eyes to the world of literature. Kuroko stood up and went to Furihata's side and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Should I be heading out now?"

Kuroko said. He knows that his friend needs to be in solitude. Furihata didn't answer and Kuroko just sighed on the inside. Guess he'll just leave him be for now. Kuroko went to the door and took a look back at his friend before turning the knob and going out. Kuroko gently closed the door, he didn't left immediately. Kuroko lingered for a moment, as he let the information he heard sink in, not long after he heard Furihata's pained sobs from the other side of the door. Not wanting to stay much longer, Kuroko decided to just find books that will help him in his writing and head for the library.

Not long after Kuroko made a turn at a corner, he heard something that was missing from earlier's lunch time. With matching rumbling sounds made by feet too.

"KUROKOCCHI!"

Even before Kuroko could look at the incoming disaster, it already glomped on him, making him fall on the ground with Kise on top on him.

"Thank goodness I found you Kurokocchi!"

Kise whined while rubbing his face on Kuroko's head. Kuroko does not appreciate it, but knowing he couldn't do anything against the blond's weight on top of him, he just kept quiet, but not before clearing his throat.

"Oops! Sorry!"

Kise immediately stood up after that and helped Kuroko stand up himself. That's when Kuroko noticed that Kise is wearing his soccer club uniform.

"Sorry for glomping on you so suddenly, Kurokocchi! But can you please grant me a favor? It's a matter of life and death!"

In a quick motion, Kise was down on his knees and is clasping his hands together. Kuroko became curious as to what Kise would ask of him that is a matter of life and death for the blond.

"What is it Kise-kun?"

Kise brightened up for Kuroko actually wants to listen to him and his request. Kise stood up once again with a bolt. He rummaged through his bag and got something out of his pencil case.

"Can you please... Give this to Modorimacchi?"

Kise held the object in his hands to Kuroko, to which the other accepts. Kuroko looked at it and he realized it was one of Midorima's Rolly Pencil. He knows the blond usually needs it but then again Midorima wouldn't let him.

"Has Midorima-kun finally lets you borrow it?"

Kuroko asked out of the blue. Kise stood frozen in place as he was trying to think up of excuses but then none came so he decided to tell Kuroko the truth.

"Well... To be honest, he still does not let me borrow it so I..."

"You stole it"

Kuroko finished for him. Kuroko is wearing his usual poker face but now it held something akin to irritation. Kise raised both his hands and made cross out motions with it as he was shaking his head.

"Of course not, Kurokocchi! I just borrowed it without his permission"

Was what Kise mumbled next. Kuroko couldn't believe him. Kise took the risk and, as Kise would call it, borrowed Midorima's Rolly Pencil without his permission.

"In other words, you did stole it Kise-kun"

Was Kuroko's blunt reply. Kise then faked his tears and acted like he was deeply hurt.

"You're so mean Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko just stared at his friend unemotionally. Seriously, Kise never changed. Kuroko sighed and it got Kise's attention back.

"You want me to return this right, Kise-kun? I think I might-"

"Thank you Kurokocchi! You're the best! Well I have to go to soccer practice now! Coach is being extra cranky today! BYE!"

And with that, Kise ran off faster than the speed of light, leaving Kuroko to deal with the Rolly Pencil.

_'I just said I 'might' though'_

Kuroko thought to himself as he stared at the pencil. Well he has nothing to do now anyway so he pocketed the pencil and went hunting for Midorima.

First stop: His classroom.

Kuroko knew the green head is always left behind for he is the class representative. But what greeted him upon opening the classroom door was, an empty classroom. Kuroko sighed, maybe it's one of those times where the teacher does not actually want the daily record.

_'Maybe he's in the library, but then again, he only cares for books if it were his lucky item or if it is a horoscope magazine.'_

Upon thinking that, Kuroko closed the sliding door and was about to walk away, until he collided with another body. Surprised by the sudden collision, Kuroko lost his balance and ended up on the floor. It seems like his luck is the worst today.

"I'm sorry, I didn't noticed you earlier. Are you alright?"

The stranger reached out to Kuroko and help him up to which Kuroko accepts the offer. The stranger that helped him up is someone that he hasn't met before, but then he sensed a great feeling of familiarity to him. The one who collided with him has fiery red hair and equally red eyes and his aura gives off a sense of authority. Kuroko didn't even notice that he was staring already, and he hasn't even withdrawn his hand from the stranger's hold. Almost immediately after realizing, Kuroko lets go of the stranger's hand and bowed down.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going"

Kuroko apologized though he knows that it is not his fault but because others could not notice him immediately, resulting to disasters like this.

"No, don't say sorry. I did not notice you earlier. May I know your business here? Why were you standing in front of our classroom door?"

The stranger asked. His eyes were sharp and authoritative and yet it holds gentleness too. Kuroko raised his head up and picked out the pencil that was in his pocket.

"I would like to speak to Midorima-kun, but it seems that he's not here."

Kuroko said in his usual monotone voice. The red head raised his eyebrow at this.

"Ah well, Shintaro is having a talk to the principal right now. If you want I can pass to him the message?"

The stranger offered. Kuroko contemplated for a moment. Should he? Should he not? Well, the way how this guy addresses Midorima in his first name without difficulty made it seem like he is a close friend of Midorima. Kuroko held his hand out and showed him the pencil.

"My friend borrowed this from Midorima-kun and would like to return it now."

Kuroko said. Midorima's friend raised his hand and took the pencil from Kuroko.

"I can return it. We will meet up afterwards. Ah, may I know your name? It would be a hassle if Shintaro asked who is it from, considering this is probably not 'borrowed'"

The guy said as he looked at the Rolly Pencil intently. He knows that Midorima does not easily let anyone borrow this pencil of his.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. The one who stole it was Kise Ryota. He was just too afraid to face Midorima-kun so he passed the job to me."

Kuroko answered truthfully and the stranger nodded at this.

"This will be returned safely. You can go now. It is getting late."

The stranger suggested. Kuroko then looked at the window and noticed that the sun is almost halfway set. Kuroko then nodded and bowed.

"Thank you for your offer. I'll be heading off then"

Even after Kuroko left after that, the stranger is still looking at the path Kuroko took, as if observing it.

"So he's one of them, huh"

**A/N HIIIIII~~~~ So I bet all of you now know who 'The Stranger' is... In this AU they are all schoolmates and are in different clubs. Nope sorry, no basketball here XD Well I actually have noting more to say to you guys except to uhh... Read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was beginning to set, an orange hue is now displayed in the sky, emitting a peaceful and calm atmosphere, a perfect time to walk leisurely just to look at the scenery and mostly everyone is enjoying it.

Note: Mostly.

Kuroko was not feeling any of that peace right now. His head is still a mess. He does not know what to do, whether to just wait or do something about it. Kuroko sighed. Not like writing a cellphone novel would change how his favorite author thinks, and he's sure that he couldn't do something as good, no, not even close to Aka Hasami's work. The lack of updates is making him insane. The fact that the last chapter ended in a cliffhanger is not helping ease his mind. Kuroko countless of times thought of how the situation could be with the undying 'what ifs' on his mind. But of course his theories do not compare to what the writer actually planned out. Which is a pain, because that means that he will not be able to know anything not unless the writer updates.

Kuroko stopped in his tracks and stared at the beautiful orange sky that is laid before his eyes, feeling the sense of serenity wash over him by the sight, Kuroko sighed as to let out these negative emotions brought up to him by that novel. Aka Hasami will update their story. He's sure of that, for a writer never abandons their stories and leave their readers hanging while living a lie that the authors would soon update. Well, that's what Kuroko believed.

He kept on staring at the sky for the longer he stared, the more at peace he becomes. Call him a romantic* but that is how he really feels right now.

He was however shook out of trance when he heard his phone give out its alert tone. He excitedly reached for it in his pocket and his eyes widened when he saw the sender's name,

_'Aka Hasami!'_

Kuroko became nervous and happy all of a sudden. Finally his wish was granted, finally he can let his mind be at peace for a short while. Not wasting any more time, Kuroko opened the message.

That happiness that he felt immediately sunk into the deepest part of himself.

Kuroko's face falls to every second that passed when he was reading the message. It wasn't an update at all, it was an author's note. A horrible one at that. Kuroko was frozen in place, he feels so unsure again and he also feel like he's betrayed.

_'This can't be'_

Even though one could look at Kuroko and think that the kid seems okay, the look in his eyes beg to differ. They hold the slightest bit of sadness that Kuroko feels. When Kuroko was finished on reading the message he refused to believe it, so he took his time to read it again, word for word.

_**'This is not an update. I would just like to announce to my loyal readers that I am terribly sorry. I would have to drop this project of mine. I have lost the will and the ability to write. I know that is not an acceptable reason, but I want all of you who kept messaging me and those who are thinking about it to stop. I am not going to continue this series anymore, nor am I going to write a new one. I am going to quit writing. Please do not reply to this message. - Aka Hasami'**_

Feeling defeated, Kuroko closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He does not know what to think or feel anymore. He feels like those protagonists in romance novels wherein their lover leaves them and then the truth was smacked into their skulls, numb. He feels numb and tired. The tiring everyday routine of checking his phone every time he received a message is now taking a toll on him. This is the first time he actually felt tired because of checking out his phone.

That day was the start of Kuroko not really paying any attention to his phone.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

_**'You've got mail!' **_

_'Stop' _

_**'You've got mail!'**_

_'I told you to stop. Please'_

_**'You've got mail!'**_

That was the last straw. Kuroko shakily grabbed his phone and turned it off. He knows that that message would most probably be just another one from the service center but then again the mere sound of the alert tone made him remember the pain as a reader and fan. He honestly does not want to bring his phone to school but then his mother insisted in case of emergencies, he does not even want to touch his phone anymore nor even just look at it. He guessed he just loved that series too much that the news hit a serious vital part of him.

Kuroko sighed for the umpteenth time that day. The service center and probably the people who actually remembered him maybe decided that it's a good time to torture him for they send way too many messages his way, further reminding him of the sad news that he received yesterday from Aka Hasami. Kuroko decided to not shut his phone down at first, for his mother would constantly check up on him at school but then his phone's alert tone would go off and it always makes him flinch, so he decided to put it on silent, but then the vibrations also bugs him, and now he decided to finally turn it off. Kuroko shoved his phone in his bag and stood up. Resting under a tree and feeling the afternoon breeze is relaxing, but then that is not enough of a distraction for Kuroko. Deciding to drown his frustrations away with the use of a new good book to read, Kuroko heads for the schools library.

He hopes that this hungover for the series would go away once he read a new one. And he hopes that it'll come true.

。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

The library is probably Kuroko's most beloved place. It provides him new and interesting books to read and at the same time provides him the amount of peace that he needs to read and let himself be taken in the world of the book that he would be reading.

Kuroko was browsing aimlessly at the aisles of the library, looking at every book title he passed by and still as of now, he hasn't found anything interesting. When he entered the next aisle however a book had caught his eyes.

_'In Writing A Decent Fiction, You Must...'_

Kuroko became intrigued. He knows that he really does not want to write something of his own but then again, he might need it for future references. Kuroko then reached out for the book, not noticing another hand reaching for it too. Just when Kuroko was about to touch the binder, his hand touched another's. Startled, Kuroko withdraw his hand away and looked at the other person trying to reach the book.

"Ah, Isn't this some kind of deja vu*? Though this time, we didn't collide that badly."

Kuroko then remembered the person before him. He was Midorima's friend. Though Kuroko did not know the guy's name, the fiery red hair and equally red eyes are all too familiar to Kuroko.

The two said their hellos and decided to take the book and sit at one of the tables provided in the library.

"I am sorry for now noticing you earlier... Kuroko-san"

Akashi stated quietly once the both of them are seated. It seemed that Midorima's friend remembered his name, although it took some time to actually remember it. Kuroko shook his head as he opened the book. The other one insisted that Kuroko could read the book first.

"It's okay...uhmmm"

Then Kuroko remembered that the guy did not really introduced himself to Kuroko so now he wast lost on how to address the red haired teen.

"Ah, Akashi Seijuuro. How rude of me to not introduce myself during our first meeting yesterday."

Akashi said and Kuroko nodded. 'Akashi', it sounds familiar yet not. For Kuroko at least.

"It's okay Akashi-kun. I'm used to people not noticing me, however I'm surprised that you managed to remember my name because most does not really bother. Oh, and just 'Kuroko' will do."

Akashi was surprised at how this kid could talk to him so calmly and as if they've known each other for a long time with the way how he speaks. Akashi, at a loss of what to say, decided to change the subject of their conversation.

"Okay then, Kuroko. So you like to write?"

Akashi asked while he was looking at the book the both of them got. This question earned a gaze from Kuroko. The blue haired teen shook his head as he flipped the book to the next page.

"Not really. I like reading more than writing. I just want to know the basics if ever there is the need to write my own composition."

Kuroko said and then resumed reading. Akashi hummed at that. So he wasn't into writing as much as reading. He can understand that. Silence overwhelmed the pair with the constant flipping of pages as the only sound that could be heard. Even though Akashi was not reading the book, he wasn't bored for he likes how Kuroko reacts to the contents of the book. The teen might not be pretty expressive during conversations but when a new fact or information was fed to him, he can have the most expressive face. Akashi was too absorbed in staring at Kuroko that he didn't notice the latter is now staring back at him. Kuroko was confused as to why Akashi was staring at him.

"Is there something on my face, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko asked and this made Akashi wake up from his dazed state. Akashi shook his head as he composed himself in his seat and looked at Kuroko,

"No, there isn't"

The conversation didn't continue after that, and both just stared at each other. Kuroko took this chance to ask.

"What about you? Are you fond of writing Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tilted his head at this. He then looked away from Kuroko and turned his attention to the book laid in front of them.

"You could say that I was?"

Akashi said, unsure of himself. Kuroko was confused by this. How can a person not be again interested at something they were once interested at? And besides, what is there to be uninterested to something that you like?

As if sensing the other's struggles in understanding his statement, Akashi looked back at Kuroko,

"I like writing but then again I hate it"

This just made Kuroko more confused. How can someone like and yet dislike the same thing? Confusion is now evident in Kuroko's face and Akashi couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry, am I being vague?"

At this, Kuroko slowly nodded and Akashi thought up of the words that would easily explain to his new found friend how writing for him is.

"You could say that I really like to write and make my own compositions but then I had restrictions which made me dislike it at the same time."

Akashi explained and Kuroko seems to understand now. Of course, how can you enjoy your talent if restrictions were added to the mix? You would wish that you wouldn't have that talent at all.

"But do you still write, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko couldn't help but question. If the guy likes writing, even though he has restrictions, he would still find the loopholes and write his own composition down.

"I have my fair share of compositions. May it be stories, poems, and whatnot"

Akashi said and Kuroko was in awe. Someone with the same age as him can write those things now. It is a rarity to find a person their age who likes things related to literature. That is why the Literature club has few members. Kuroko was happy that he has another friend who shares the same interest as him.

"How do you find cellphone novels Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko then asked the red head again. If the guy likes reading and writing, then he is bound to come across those type of novels. At this question, all interest left Akashi's face immediately and was replaced with the slightest hint of disgust.

"I hate them."

Was the simple answer. Kuroko felt a pang of pain in his insides. Insulting something like one of his favorite mode of reading felt like he was being stepped on. Kuroko felt anger bubble up inside him but he dare not explode on Akashi. He's sure that the guy has reasons legit enough to make him be disgusted at those kind of novels.

"Why?"

Kuroko kept himself composed and makes sure that his voice would not crack. Akashi then looked at him with deadly eyes, Kuroko was sure be engraved in his mind.

"Why you said. Well, I just don't like them. I mean it's stupid and irrelevant to begin with."

Akashi began and again, slowly but surely, anger is building up.

"The stories does not have any details at all and most of the time the plot also does not make sense, the authors are making it like that to be able to fit the 1000 character limit."

Akashi's voice was dripping with venom and disgust. Kuroko was trying hard not to just shout at the guy besides him.

"And lastly, the authors themselves. I find them a worthless bunch of people who are afraid to face the harsh reality that their story aren't worthy enough for witty people to read so they run to those who they think could accept them."

Well then this is the second to the last straw. Degrading the authors like that hurts Kuroko because he can see the obvious effort the authors put in their stories for it to look appealing and interesting to their readers, almost as if the published books that are in the bookstores or libraries. Just as long as Akashi does not mention Kuroko's favorite author then he's good.

"Especially that author who only did one project and not finish it at all."

Kuroko was on all ears now. Those descriptions matched Aka Hasami perfectly.

"Who?"

Kuroko asked. He wanted to know. Someone like Aka Hasami could not be able to get hate, though he knows some does not like them but not hate them.

"Aka Hasami."

Kuroko's literary world shattered. With just the mention of the author's name on the mouth of an anti-cellphone novel person is like burdened with twice the weight of the Earth.

"I despise that author. How can they just leave their readers hanging? On top of that, they are not really a professional so why bother to even write. And they're weak. Making only one project and not finishing it with such unacceptable reason is a sign that they have no talent at all, they are just wannabes who thinks that writing is just all fun and games."

And that was the last straw. With the bubbling anger reaching his tip, Kuroko abruptly stood up, making the chair make a screeching sound against the floor. Akashi was startled at this and he looked at Kuroko who now has an angry expression on his face.

"Aka Hasami is not weak nor any of the authors of cellphone novels. They have the creativity to create stories with just a limited number of characters and they are admirable for that. Please do not say that they are worthless Akashi-kun, because I doubt you even know how amazing that author is and I doubt that you even read something amazing like a cellphone novel. I do not need the book anymore, you can read it now."

And with that Kuroko left the library without any other words, leaving Akashi alone to reflect on what happened. He reached for the book and took at look at it before closing it. He sighed. He does not like the angry expression Kuroko wore just before leaving the library.

"I surely know how worthless that author is Kuroko. You just can't see how that author is considered a garbage of society."

Akashi silently said to himself. He stayed in the library for a while to recollect himself, once he did, he placed the book back on the shelf it was in and left.

_'Surely, Kuroko knows nothing at all.'_

**A/N Once again I present you Cellphone Novel! how are you guys liking it so far? please tell me what you think! It really makes me happy if you guys leave reviews! Oh and don't be shy to point out grammar mistakes or maybe some typographical errors, I wouldn't mind!~ Well this has been the longest chapter so far! Almost hitting 3000 words! R&R guys! I hope you like this!**

**Romantic* = ****: someone who is not realistic or practical** **: someone who thinks that things** **are better or more exciting than** **they really are**

**Deja vu* = ****: the illusion of remembering scenes** **and events when experienced** **for the first time **


	4. Chapter 4

This is two times in a row now, Kuroko thought. For two consecutive days, he went home with a very sour feeling inside him. First, his favourite author announced that he'll quit writing and then a guy who barely knows anything about said author dared to say such horrible things about them.

'_I guess the gods finally noticed me and now they are making pranks towards me.'_

Kuroko thought quietly. How he didn't know that he'll eventually be in a time where he actually cared how the gods predicted his fate and destiny. It might just be his time to go onto hardships that might be the god's source of entertainment from above. He sighed; going home with a heavy feeling eating him inside out is not fun at all.

* * *

Akashi silently lets out a sigh. Well that wasn't how he wanted their conversation to be.

'_Was I being too harsh?'_

He thought to himself. True that he said those things in a rather harsh way, but he didn't know that it would affect Kuroko that much. And besides, that is how he really feels. He utterly and undoubtedly hated that author, Aka Hasami. Why, one may ask? It's because he's sure that Aka Hasami will not be faithful and he would eventually leave. It's better to say goodbye early, than being too attached to something and then finding it difficult to let go when the time comes.

'_Why do people even bother with 'Aka Hasami'? He's not even real. And he won't be real.'_

Akashi turned his gaze to the book that Kuroko left. Somehow he felt his wistful thinking surface again. He reached for the book and caressed its cover with a frown on his face. He could learn a lot from the book but then again his dream will not come true anyway.

''_It will only get me nowhere', huh?'_

Akashi stood up and grabbed the book; he was going to put it back into its shelf, but he was stopped in his tracks, he felt his phone vibrate from within his pocket. That would have to be the tenth time this day. Akashi sighed; he momentarily put the book down before fishing out his phone from his pocket to read yet another message and as expected, it was one of those which begged him to stay and continue from where he started.

'_When will these people learn to do such simple request and not mess them up? I specifically told them to not message me about the matter.'_

He sighed while looking at his phone's screen before flipping it closed and shoving it back in his pocket. He once again picked up the book and returned to where it was at first before deciding to leave the school library, all the while thinking about a certain blue haired teenager.

'_How could he be so affected by something so simple?'_

Akashi was so engrossed with his thinking that he didn't notice a certain greenhead approach him. The red head just passed through without even looking. The other didn't budge though, but he does look surprised.

"This is rare to see, you, of all people thinking about something that looks like it troubles you greatly."

This made Akashi stop in his tracks and turn around. How could he have missed Midorima when he was just in front of him a while ago?

"I'm sorry for spacing out. Anyways, why are you here Shintaro? It's almost school closing time."

The red head said to his friend. The other stared at him while gripping the lucky item for the day, a detergent bottle.

"I've wanted to check up on Kuroko and I figured that he'll be in the library."

Akashi nodded. He once again remembered the silent outburst the silent teen showed him earlier that day.

"He just left. Maybe a few minutes from now, though he might've gotten out of school now."

Midorima hummed at this. He was hoping he could somehow warn the poor thing of something that might break his heart.

"I received your message by the way. You don't have to go that far."

Was what Midorima said. He's not fond of those mushy things but though, the thought of his friend doing something like that makes Midorima want to know how it will play out. At this Akashi averted his eyes, which is a rarity, because the red head would talk to whoever facing head on.

"Like I've told you Shintaro, It is better to leave it at that than suffer later for not wanting to leave it."

Was the last thing Akashi said before turning on his heels and continued on walking. No more words were exchanged with the two for both of them knows well how hard of a situation Akashi is going through, though the red head would always pick what his father destined him to do.

And speaking about how his father strives to monopolize him, their chauffeur is now standing outside their school gate. Akashi angrily marched over him, making the chauffeur tremble in fear. Everybody knows not to mess with the child of Akashi but of course the chauffeur knows that it is better not to mess with the father.

When Akashi was within a feet's reach from the chauffeur, his eyes became sharper, sending a glare at the chauffeur in front of him. It is obvious that the guy was trying not to break down and cry from the intensity of the glare Akashi is giving him.

"Y-your father wishes for your safe arrival, s-so he ordered me to pick you up, A-Akashi-sama."

Akashi didn't reply and he knows better than to defy his father's orders, so he walked past the chauffeur, opened the car door himself and hopped in. He really was not looking forward to seeing his father and never once did he want his son to arrive home safely. He barely even cared. Akashi once hoped that he would be able to do what he wants to do for himself, but he guessed that's not going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

The atmosphere was suffocating, not that Akashi minds though. He was more or less used to it. Dinner has always been this pressuring. Father and son sat across from each other on the table. Lavish servings of food were on the table, despite the fact that the two of them are the only ones who are occupying it. Akashi was careful with his actions. One wrong move and he'll be reprimanded again, though he was not one to make mistakes. After all, he was raised with perfection. So perfect that it almost lacked the love a growing child needs.

"Your grades?"

The voice from across him said. Akashi raised his head to face his father. He knows better than to avert your eyes while talking to a man like his father. He wiped his mouth before clearing his throat. This time is when his father would usually check up on his studies and school in general. Not in a fatherly kind of way, but more of a monitoring kind of way. After all, you would never want a less than perfect heir to take your position in the near future.

"They are the top marks as usual father; I don't see the point of you asking if you already know my grades."

Was what Akashi said, it might sound rude to the people who does not really know how him and his father 'bonds', but it was totally okay for the older Akashi. His father then nodded and settled his spoon down to properly observe his son for any possible lies hidden behind those words that Akashi said earlier.

"Very good."

Though it was the only thing his father said to him, Akashi knows that there is something more than just a mechanical compliment from his father.

"And your _Dream_? "

Akashi saw this coming. He clenched his hands from beneath the table and silently lets out a rather long breath.

"Just like what you've told me father, I'm giving it up."

He then heard the older man hum out tunes of agreement. He then stood up and walked towards his son to give him a pat on the head.

"It's good to see that you are abiding by my words son. You are going to be the perfect scion."

The older Akashi said before leaving his son all alone in the table. He knows that the pat on the head and the comment was probably meant to a dog than to him. It felt empty, but nevertheless Akashi does not bother himself with such things as affection from parents.

Akashi hung his head low. He wants to escape this life. Why couldn't be someone normal? Why must he be born into this household? He wants to do a lot of things that he cannot do because it might ruin their family name. He wants to try to cut classes, to participate in food fights in the cafeteria, to let loose,

And most importantly, he wants to be an author.

It was his dream ever since he was a child. He would often be amazed with the books his mother reads to him then that he too, wants to create books that'll make people show different expressions that does not need actions but words through paper only.

He knows that his father would not allow it, for he is the only child that his parents' was able to conceive and therefore the responsibilities in the company would be his when the time comes and ever since young, his fate had been sealed and he has no say whatsoever. And just like that, his dream was crushed.

He tried to pursue it though, even if it only lasts for a few years but then again even though he intends it to be only a hobby, his father is still against it and the outcome was horrible when Akashi's father found out that his son was spending time doing his 'worthless' compositions.

Remembering the days of convincing his father that he does not want to be the heir made Akashi gulped. It was then that he became used to the harsh words and criticism his father always lash out to him. He was not hit however, but the words hurt like knives that stabbed through his chest back then.

Akashi raised his head and he furiously stared at the ceiling.

'_If only I haven't done that project'_

Akashi sighed and shook his head. He abruptly stood up from his chair, making the chair produce ear piercing sounds. When he stood up however, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket again. With a grunt, Akashi got a hold of his phone and the message was from someone he did not expect.

_**To- Aka Hasami**_

_**From – Reader#801**_

_**Hello Aka Hasami-san. I know that you told us to not message you but I really just want to know why you decided to quit. Please, I might sound rude but, what kind of a writer leaves their audiences hanging like this? And then announcing that you are going to quit because you lack the motivation and the ability. I am sorry for my choice of words but I just want to vent out my frustrations and I want to know why. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, one of your loyal readers who is always anticipating every update that you will be doing. Please consider reading and answering this message.**_

Akashi did not know how to react at first. They guy who just became angry at him is now messaging him, though of course, Kuroko does not know that. Akashi kept on staring at his phone screen for what it seemed like eternity, before his hands move and pressed the '**reply**' button.

Entertaining fans one in a while wouldn't hurt, and besides, Akashi wants to know why Kuroko likes the non-existent him and his works so much. Let's just wish that this time, curiosity won't kill the cat.

**A/N Hello Guys!~ Hell week (Exam week) is gonna be tomorrow here in our place but here I am writing this stuff cause—NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME! So guys... this chappy is about Akashi!~ Oh how I want to hug him from his hardships... nah, I'll let Kuroko hug him XD. Anyways, I hope you like it guys, R&R Ciao-ssu!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko stared at the ceiling while on his bed, his phone at hand. He had sent it. The message that has been stuck up for weeks in his mind have been finally written down and sent. He didn't know but courage suddenly appeared in his mind. He sighed. Kuroko knows that the author does not want to be messaged at this time nor at any other time regarding the matter that is his story. He gripped his phone and he brought it up just above his face. He stared at the screen. It does not have any alerts yet but he is hoping that it will.

Kuroko just stared blankly at it, he's not staring at a particular feature of the device that is still above his face. It has been just a few minutes since he arrived home but he suddenly felt sleepy and his eyes are beginning to drop.

_**YOU'VE GOT MAIL!**_

Kuroko opened his eyes wide; his fingers became startled, causing his hold to falter and the phone to drop down at his face. Kuroko winced, he took his phone and started rubbing at his nose to ease the pain, but when Kuroko looked at the messenger I.D. as if immediately, his aching nose became better. Kuroko's hands were trembling while holding the phone as he was staring at the device. He does not know if it contains hate or whatever, what's important is that Aka Hasami actually replied to his message.

His finger was quivering while reaching for the view button. Kuroko gulped, he was not prepared for this. He closed his eyes and breathes in deeply, hoping to calm the raging excitement inside him down. When he did open his eyes and read the message, he was in utter shock. It wasn't hate mail at all, in fact it was the opposite;

_**To: Reader#801**_

_**From: Aka Hasami**_

_**Hello Kuroko Tetsuya. There are certain circumstances and forces in the world that opposes what we want and we cannot stop these forces with ourselves, so in the end you have to go with the flow. That is what's happening to me right now. Because of these forces, I cannot write anymore nor can I want to write anymore. Do not worry, I understand where you're coming from, you do not sound rude at all. I know that it is horrible of me to leave all of you like this, but as we all know, once you get too attached to something that you'll eventually leave, when the time comes, you cannot leave it at all. Still, thank you for putting up with me and my only project until now. I appreciate that you like it and will continue liking it, all of you readers are my motivation after all, though no matter how much motivation, if it is not allowed, I cannot do it.**_

Kuroko suddenly felt guilty after reading what Aka Hasami replied to him. He agrees to what Aka Hasami said in his message; even if you want to do something but it is not allowed, you cannot do it at all. It somewhat reminded him of Akashi and their conversation earlier about writing. The guy also cannot do what he wants to do because of restrictions. He wants to sympathize with the both of them. It must hurt not being able to do something that you love from the bottom of your heart. The want to comfort his favourite author overcame his shyness and he texted a reply;

_**To: Aka Hasami**_

_**From: Reader#801**_

_**I am sorry for judging you like that while I still do not know what you are going through. I feel sorry that you cannot do what you want to do. It must hurt? But still, even though you are not going to write anymore, I will still support you the best I can even if I do not know you that much, Aka Hasami-san, because you and your story has already been a part of my life. I somewhat understand you, because I know someone who is going through the same thing but, even if I cannot support you now as a reader, I will support you as a person. If you need someone to talk to, I am here to help you the best I can.**_

Kuroko re-reads it again. He needs to be careful or else this will be the first and last time that he'll be able to talk to Aka Hasami like this. Once he was satisfied with his composition, he took a long breath and pressed the 'send' button. Just a few minutes of waiting and he already received another reply. Kuroko was surprised at how fast Aka Hasami types, he's probably used to it with all the cellphone typing every time that they type an update but what he's more surprised at is that Aka Hasami is actually paying attention to him and is even taking the time to converse with him even though after all this time, he has just been nothing but a ghost reader. Not those people who replied to every chapter to praise the author. Kuroko was not like that, he liked ghost reading and silently supporting the author in his own silent ways.

The reply was once again lengthy, but this time, Kuroko sensed that Aka Hasami brightened up even for quite a bit. Kuroko was all the while smiling as he was reading the message;

_**To: Reader#801**_

_**From: Aka Hasami**_

_**No, you are not being judgemental of me, do not worry. Yes I must admit that it sometimes hurt when I think about it, but then I was brought back to reality that no matter how many times I wistfully think about it, the hurt that I feel will not help in making me write again. Thank you for offering that you'll talk to me and help me about things. I do not need support about my circumstances right now, but I appreciate what you said and I wouldn't mind just talking to you this way. You've piqued my interest, you know that? Your first message was not like the others who were sweet talking me into going back and I like that. Can I change your I.D name to your real name? Since I can see us talking by texting and you can just call me Aka. No need for formalities.**_

While still having that smile on his face, Kuroko replied the text message. He has never felt this good in his life. Not only that Aka Hasami noticed and replied to his messages but the author is willing to be friends and he no longer is a mere ghost reader to Aka Hasami but is also now an acquaintance that he hopes to be close friends soon.

_**To: Aka Hasami**_

_**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Yes you can use my name as the I.D display Aka-kun. You can just call me Kuroko.**_

And just like that, the two exchanged messages about random things; ranging from their likes besides books, other internationally known authors, other personal information and whatnot. They've messaged each other until late and Kuroko could not take it anymore and said goodbye to Aka Hasami since after all those messages, he knows that they both have school tomorrow, and sleeping late is not good for a school day the next day. The reply was something Kuroko felt the need to laugh at. Who knew Aka Hasami is like a demanding little child? The author asked (begged) Kuroko to keep talking to him but then the latter have to reply that he might probably be sleepy in class if he kept this up, so Kuroko promised that he'll text Aka again the next day and the following days. After that, the only reply was a goodnight, the other being completely fine with the promise.

Kuroko then tucked himself in and never has he felt a sleep so comfortable in his life and he's sure that these kinds of sleep would get to him often than not the next days.

* * *

Well this is certainly what he wasn't expecting at all.

"I need to talk to you."

Sharp ruby eyes were looking into wide sapphire ones. Akashi was standing just in front of the school gate and Kuroko was frozen in place. He then remembered the sudden outburst he did in the library. Kuroko tried averting his gaze and tries to walk past Akashi but it didn't work. The latter quickly grab ahold of Kuroko's arm and twist him so that they were once again staring at each other. Kuroko was thankful that it was just early in the day and not much students are entering the gates yet. The blue haired teen yanks his arm away to which the other let go. Akashi stared at him again before bowing his head low. Kuroko then panicked at this.

"I am sorry for how I acted yesterday; I shouldn't have said all those things. I didn't know that what I said would have any effect. I hope your forgiveness"

What is this? Kuroko was speechless; he does not know how to react at all. He just stared. Kuroko rubbed his cheek as he was trying to form sentences in his head. Kuroko then noticed that Akashi was not leaving his position at all. At this Kuroko became more panicked and just went on with what his mouth decides to let out.

"U-um, Akashi-kun please stand up. It was not your fault, I took offense without even knowing your reasons too and I even went as far as tell you off. It is my fault"

At this, Akashi stood up straight with a slight smirk on his face. He tilted his head and held out his hand.

"Then we are both at fault. Truce?"

Kuroko nodded and shook Akashi's hand, they then both laughed at how easily they made up.

"You know, even if we just met 3 days ago. I felt like we're really close. I hope to strengthen this friendship of ours"

Akashi said as he withdrawn his hand. Kuroko smiled and nodded. He felt that Akashi is really a good person and what he said earlier was something genuine.

"I hope so too"

With this the both of them agreed to enter the school and into their different classes. Both of them were glad that the crease that is made just a few days after first meeting is fixed now, and both also wished how they want to be classmates too. Things are certainly becoming good, Kuroko thought.

'_Maybe the storm left and calmness once again takes over me'_

**A/N HI GUYS! Uh, so... HELL WEEK'S OVER! But then again, I have my college entrance exam at Saturday... and I haven't reviewed still. Meh. Anyways~~ Yey! This chapter will be the start of everything! *ehem*moments*ehem* Any thoughts on this chappy? I would be happy if you guys were to review! But then again if you guys are just ghost readers then... :'( please let me know you guys are there~~ R&R!~ Next chapter will heavily be text conversations and lengthy ones at that XD see you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since that fateful day, Kuroko's relationship with both Aka Hasami and Akashi greatly increased. More often than not, Aka Hasami would be the one who would engage them in a conversation every time almost immediately after school ends or sometimes, straight off after he and Akashi part ways, which was sometimes unsettling since at a good distance, Kuroko could see Akashi holding his phone and texting someone and when he's done, Kuroko would instantly receive a new message from Aka Hasami, it seems as if Akashi is Aka Hasami, but Kuroko thought that he's just being too observant on things. Speaking of the cellphone thing, Akashi would not let Kuroko take a look at his phone and when Kuroko asked for them to switch numbers, Akashi would straight out refuse and would move on to a new subject of their conversation. This did not bother Kuroko at first because he knows that Akashi wants to know him better before giving any actual information about him; though when they are close enough to actually pass as best friends, Kuroko began his doubts. Kuroko began to question himself; has he done anything wrong? Does he look like he cannot be trusted with something as simple as a cellphone number? He's frustrated with himself and his way of venting these out was by messaging his second most trusted friend: Aka Hasami. Despite being just friends in a virtual sense, they are friends nonetheless.

_**To: Aka Hasami**_

_**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Can I ask you something? Can you tell me what your view of me is? Am I enough to be considered your friend? Have I done something to offend you at any time and you're not just telling me anything? Am I too demanding at times? Am I annoying because I message you a lot? Were you irritated by me when I first messaged you? Am I really not that good of a friend? Please answer me, Aka-kun.**_

Kuroko did not look over his message because he's sure that he will not be able to send it if he were to check and reread it. Kuroko sighed, he hopes that Aka Hasami would not take that he's crazy or probably someone who's touchy and emotional by something as simple as his situation now. Just moments after he sent the text, Aka Hasami immediately replied.

_**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**From: Aka Hasami**_

_**That's an awful lot of questions. Well nevermind, I am going to answer them anyway. My view of you is that you're someone who's straightforward, very observant, understanding and probably one of the best people I've met throughout my life, even though we really haven't met in person. Yes, you are considered my friend, a good one at that. No you haven't done anything to offend me, have I done something to offend you? You are not demanding in anyway, if I had to put it, you are quite patient. I am supposed to be the one asking you this next question, I am the one who messages you first. How many times am I going to tell you that I was fascinated by you and not irritated? You are a good friend trust me. Why do you need these questions to be answered by me? Aren't there any other people who could answer this for you? Do you really trust me that much? I am happy about it if that is the reason. Though, are you having trouble with anything? **_

Kuroko smiled warmly at this. He never thought that Aka Hasami would go as far as to answer all questions in detail. Instantly after reading, Kuroko worked his fingers on the keypad, typing out his reply. His day just got a little bit better again.

_**To: Aka Hasami**_

_**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Thank you for answering all these questions, Aka-kun. I have to honest and a part of that heavy weight I feel inside just got lifted. You are probably one of my most trusted friends that's why I feel like you should be the one I ask these to. Sorry if you are bothered by it. Well earlier, I started to question myself. Since this one friend of mine, Akashi-kun, you've heard of him right? I've mention him to you before. Well, he won't give me his phone number. Now, before you tell me it's not big of an issue, it's just a little bit unsettling that after all these weeks that we've been spending time together, he seems like he still can't trust me with his phone number. I just thought that maybe I've done something wrong and I'm not a good of a friend that's why he refused to give it to me. Though with your answers, I can somewhat say that I am relieved that I am not a bad friend to you.**_

Well then this is a first. Aka Hasami actually took a minute to reply to him and this has not happen since today.

_**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**From: Aka Hasami**_

_**Maybe it's not like he hates you or anything, maybe he just doesn't want you to know whatever his secret is inside his cellphone. After all, everyone has a secret not even their closest friends know. Well, Kuroko, I just have some urgent business to attend to so I have to go.**_

These are all firsts for Kuroko. Usually Aka Hasami would reply instantly and would not make him wait for a whole minute no matter how long his text is. Usually they would be lengthy and would make him really engage in conversation. Usually it was Kuroko who would end the conversation because it was late or if he'll be doing his assignments. Usually Aka Hasami would not stop messaging him even if he himself has something to do. Kuroko did not question this though, and instead texted Aka Hasami goodbye and an until next time and closed his phone. Apart from the weird refusal of Akashi to give his phone number to Kuroko, Aka Hasami is acting quite weird himself. Kuroko concluded that they are both weird.

* * *

"I thought that you might want to exchange numbers?"

"Yes, but why do you have to buy a new phone? What happened to the other one?"

"... Things."

Akashi does not make sense. As soon as they met, this was at the school gate at nearly the time of 6 AM; Akashi approached him with a new phone in hand. Kuroko knows that it's a new phone because despite the fact that Akashi does not show his phone to him, the device did not go unnoticed whenever the red head pulls it out.

Silence overwhelms the two as Akashi did not know what to say and neither does Kuroko.

"So, are you going to exchange numbers with me?"

The red head once again asked. Kuroko reluctantly reached out for his phone and nodded. He knows that something is off in Akashi since after all this time of asking for his number, the red head always refused to give him his number and would always find an excuse for him to not let Kuroko have his number. But now, Akashi was just in front of him, new phone in hand and is now the one asking for his number. It was as if he knew what Kuroko is thinking about and the conversation he had with Aka Hasami. But nevertheless, Kuroko still pulled out his phone and said his number to Akashi to which the other did too. Akashi smiled once he got Kuroko's number.

"You know, you are the first contact of this phone."

Kuroko felt honored but at the same time that doubt that he feels does not leave him still. They both put their phones back in place and once they were done Kuroko couldn't help but ask again.

"So, what really happened to your old phone Akashi-kun? It was fine yesterday, I saw you using it."

"I think I may need to go. It is my turn to clean the classroom before the bell rings. Well then,"

And with that Akashi just left, leaving Kuroko to once again wander with his thoughts. Wait, isn't Akashi yesterday's room cleaner of their class?

* * *

Akashi could not risk it. He knows how observant of a kid Kuroko is. Just the slightest bit of suspicion might lead him in being found out. As if he weren't suspicious enough to Kuroko right now. No wonder he messaged 'Aka Hasami' about the cellphone matter. Akashi sighed while on his way to his classroom. Truth be told, he was a Tuesday cleaner and today is a Wednesday. Lying was not really his forte but he just can't risk of Kuroko finding out that his old phone was okay and it was for the sake of getting Kuroko's number that he had to order an express phone to his house just last night.

Once Akashi was inside his classroom, he pulled out his old phone and began texting as 'Aka Hasami'. Oh how he wished that he could just be Aka Hasami and not Akashi Seijuuro. The guy seems to be making Kuroko enjoy himself more if he's with that damn author than with him. Akashi stopped midway while typing and sighed, there's no use feeling jealous with your other personality now is there? Then Akashi thought; what is there to be jealous of really? It's not as if he like likes Kuroko, it was just plain fascination.

Keyword: Was. Past tense

Akashi banged his head to his desk and grunted. How could he, The Akashi Seijuuro, miss the fact that it was not just mere adoration for the blue haired teen that he feels, but something more? And the worst part, Kuroko likes his nonexistent self more than him. Well something more to grimace for.

The red haired teen raised his head and breathes in a long breath, well now he knows where this determination to befriend the quiet teen came from, and if he wants to know more about Kuroko without him thinking that he's weird, he'll have to use Aka Hasami. It seems that Kuroko is willing to talk to Aka Hasami about almost _everything. _

Akashi went over his unsent text again and revised it before sending it. If he wants to make a move on the quiet Kuroko, he needs to know more about the boy without making him feel uncomfortable, and so he made his move, right then and there.

_**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**From: Aka Hasami**_

_**Good morning to you, Kuroko. How was your day so far? Mine has been the usual mundane morning that I am always having. I suppose that you are in the classroom right now? May I ask if you've met that Akashi guy that you've mention before, this morning? I haven't asked before but you've been mentioning him quite frequently and I just want to know what he's like to you? I am just curious as to why you talk about him so much. Oh and another one, I've decided to continue my story and pursue being a writer for even until 'From Beyond the Stars' is finished. How about that?**_

Akashi knows that the announcement will overshadow his first request to 'get-to-know' Akashi, though as of now, he does not know how he can get off his father and for the man to not know that he's planning to continue his career after all. Well, he'll just have to find out if his old man will know about it. As of now, his main concern is how to make Kuroko Tetsuya of Class 2C, age 16, a bookworm and a natural beauty fall head over heels for him. To do that, he needs his other self and then Akashi realized something. In order to text accordingly as Aka Hasami, he needs to be Akashi and if he wants to impress Kuroko with himself then he'll need to be Aka Hasami. Akashi nodded, it sounds simple and making Kuroko fall in love with both him will only make him assured that no matter what front he will put up, Kuroko will still like him.

His self confrontation was cut short with his phone's message alert going off. He knows that it's Kuroko, it can be no one but Kuroko, so without anymore further ado, he then read and replied the message.

_**To: Aka Hasami**_

_**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**My morning has been good so far Aka-kun. And you've just made it better by saying that you'll continue the series! Thank you Aka-kun! I am most probably going to await the new update! Is it that you've solved your problems already? I would be glad if it was the reason that you're coming back. Yes, I am in the classroom right now; I am just currently waiting for our teacher to arrive. Why are you asking about Akashi-kun? Yes, we've met each other at the school gate and this time he was holding a new phone and then asks for my number. I thought that he might've had a gist that I am kind of sulking that he ignores me with the cellphone business thing. Am I making you uncomfortable by mentioning Akashi-kun a lot in our conversation? I just can't help it though; I can somehow sense that you two are somewhat alike that's why I kept on mentioning him and comparing him to you. I'm sorry if you're bothered by it. But if you're curious, then Akashi has been a good friend ever since we made up, he's the one I usually talk to at school and he's an overall good guy for me. I take it that you're in your classroom too and you can't do anything so you texted me?**_

Upon reading, he could tell that Kuroko knows him, er, Aka Hasami, very much now and could probably tell others of his likes and dislikes. He's just slightly happier that Kuroko treats him as a good friend and an overall good guy, though he knows that he's far from it. He then replied the message with the most innocence regarding the topic of 'Akashi Seijuuro', and just like that, their whole day went on. Akashi knowing more on what to do in front of Kuroko and Kuroko anticipating every reply Aka Hasami return to him, not knowing that the one he's talking to is, in fact, Akashi Seijuuro.

**A/N Hello once again! Welp exams are over and now I am free of anything~ (well maybe except that one English project that I have to cram in school cause too lazy to do tonight LOL) I hope that you guys like this chapter~ Ahah~ I like Akashi in this one! w He's such a cutie, don't you guys agree? Oh and other people who are waiting for my other stories to be continued and are wondering why this is the only one getting updated, I am planning to finish this other one first before moving on to the other ones. Once this CN is finished, 'Seeking What's There' will have my full attention, that's why I am sorry for those who are reading SWT and Undercover too! But don't worry, I won't abandon anything! Even that hard-to-write story of Monochrome Dream! **


	7. Chapter 7

'_Well this is annoying'_

Akashi sighed, his old phone in hand. He was sitting under a cherry blossom tree which was still not in bloom, he was thinking up of new ideas in order to continue his story and send it to his readers already, along with the promise to finish the series but it seems that he is stuck. He's just staring at his phone for who knows how long, and not a single character was typed on the phone. He thought that he still has the edge in doing these sorts of things but he stand corrected. Akashi is trying hard to think up of new ideas and piece together his latest chapter to his previous ones but nothing is coming out of his brain no matter how hard he thinks. It won't work.

'_This is impossible'_

"You look really bothered, Akashi."

The said red head turned to look at his left and there he saw one of his trusted friends, Midorima Shintaro. Though if one would not look at their friendship closely, they could say that the two are practically strangers with how they interact with each other. Midorima didn't come close; instead he kept a good distance between the two of them.

"I've decided to continue"

Was what Akashi said next as he returned the eye contact. He noticed the green head was taken aback with what he said, for his face visibly portrayed a shock expression, though only a quick one, Akashi didn't miss it. The green head adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"When did you decide this? You know your situation well, don't you?"

Akashi turned to face front. Of course he knew his situation all too well, but it will not stop him from doing the things that he likes. After all, an Akashi always gets what he wants even if it includes defying another Akashi.

"I decided it just earlier this day. I thought that lunch time is a good time to start, and my situation has nothing to do with this."

"Are you sure about this, Akashi?"

Just slightly, Midorima walked forward towards where his friend sat. He saw Akashi nod then turned to look at him again.

"Though, I am stuck right now. I don't know what to write first. Would you help me?"

He's sure that he is a sensible person and would not make decisions out of the blue but Miorima does not know if he should help his friend or not. If he did then the other would sure to continue what he started and finish it, the chances of the older Akashi finding out will increase. If he did not, then he's sure that the red head would just find another way to get out of his writer's block and would continue anyway. No matter how Midorima looks at it, the younger Akashi would surely be in trouble if he'll not be able to cover it up good this time around; though he's sure that his friend would be extra careful now that his project was once stopped because of his carelessness. Midorima breathe out a long breath and walked over to where Akashi is and looked down at him.

"For what reason are going to continue this?"

The red head then looked at Midorima and then smiled.

"Let's say it's to impress."

Midorima nodded and decided not to pry more into his friend's situation. So it seems that Akashi has someone of interest and Midorima has a vague impression of who that person is.

"If you are stuck then you just have to reread your previous chapters and think up of what will fit best in respect to the previous happenings. Best of luck to you, Akashi."

With that Midorima left, leaving Akashi all alone again, though the red head feels a huge weight just got lifted over him. Midorima might not show how concerned he is towards his friends and would usually refuse in helping them but he would help them anyways in his own way. Akashi knows that the green head was conflicted whether to help him out earlier, he even guessed that his friend would just leave him and tell him to give it up but it turns out that Midorima might've concluded that whatever he do, Akashi would just find another way in order to continue what he started and decided to just help the red head than for him to do more ridiculous things to get his ideas working.

"Your help is appreciated, Shintaro."

Akashi whispered and did what his friend had suggested to him and finally gets to work. There is nothing that can stop him now, and he will be sure to cover this one up clean and good.

* * *

Kuroko cannot hide his excitement any longer and it is sown on his face for he was smiling at practically nothing while staring at his food tray. The news earlier made him really happy that even during lunch time, he cannot help but think about the sudden announcement Aka Hasami told him.

The people included in his table became silent as they all looked at him with puzzled faces.

"Is there something good that happened earlier, Kurokocchi?"

Kise was the first to ask. Their table includes: Kuroko, him, Takao, Momoi, Murasakibara, Aomine and Kagami, with the last two who were currently fighting over who would get the last chicken teriyaki at the counter.

Kuroko was snapped back from Happy Land and to reality when Kise suddenly talked to him, he all of a sudden felt embarrassed, he didn't know that he was so excited to the point where one would think that he has a few loose screws. Kuroko hastily grabbed his chopsticks and began to dig in his food.

"Is it something that you don't want to talk about, Tetsu-kun? But it seems like something good and not bad."

It was Momoi's turn to ask. Kuroko turned to look at her. She has a confused expression on and at this, Kuroko ought to explain. He first swallowed his food though.

"Well an author who supposedly quitted in writing came back and announced that he'll continue his series."

The others did not know how to react, besides Momoi.

"Eh? Really? Who is he?"

"Aka Hasami-san"

Momoi stopped for a few moments before an ear piercing scream emerged from the girl. The others have to cover up their ears and they saw other students from other table cringe and turn to give them dirty looks. Kise has to apologize on her behalf. At the same time, Kagami and Aomine returned from the counter with tattered clothes, messy hair and a huge lump on their heads, they also have this look of distaste as they felt themselves jump at the ear piercing scream, making their food trays move out of balance, it's a good thing they both managed to save their food even though the tray was pretty unstable earlier.

"Oi, Satsuki! What was that about!?"

Aomine shouted at his childhood friend before sitting down besides Kise while Kagami grunted and sat at the other side of Kuroko.

"It's because 'From Beyond the Stars' is going to be continued and it's just—"

Satsuki is practically hyperventilating at the sudden news. Apparently, she also likes the novel and was disappointed when the sad news reached her. Kuroko handed her a cup of water, to which she gladly accepted and drank. When Kuroko concluded that she has cooled down from excitement, he began to talk to her.

"You like that novel too, Momoi-san?"

At this Momoi looked at him and nodded frantically, her inner fangirl coming out.

"I love that novel! It's such a shocker to know that you like it too!"

"It's probably just another love story that's why Satsuki likes it."

Aomine suddenly interjects and at this Momoi looks at her childhood friend and pouted.

"That love story has depth! Just because you don't read anything except those porn magazines of yours, you don't know the beauty of a precious love story!"

Aomine suddenly chokes on his food, it doesn't help that he takes in huge bites. Kise even have to rub his back and Takao gave the poor guy water. When he calmed down however, his 'friends' provoked him more and gave him looks of disbeliefs.

"I didn't know you were like that, Aominecchi..."

"Mine-chin's mind is so dirty, isn't it?"

"I thought highly of you Aomine-kun..."

"I thought that I finally found myself a decent rival, Ahomine..."

"Aomine..."

He didn't know what to say. He wants to just shrink in his seat right now, his face is probably red right now and he wants nothing but for them to not see his embarrassed face until he looked over at Satsuki, who has this smug grin on her face.

"Damn it Satsuki!"

And with that, Kuroko's lunch time has been once again an eventful one.

* * *

It's already the end of classes and Kuroko wonders why Aka Hasami hasn't texted him yet besides this morning. Maybe he's already working on his new chapter that's why he can't be bothered to be able to concentrate, though Kuroko can't help but miss the constant beeps his phone is giving him. Kuroko stopped in his tracks and shook his head.

'_Don't be silly Tetsuya; it's probably just for a day. Aka-kun is just busy; you guys will still talk to each other'_

He does not know why but he suddenly feels insecure about things, especially when it comes to talking, or rather texting, Aka Hasami. He'll always be nervous whenever he's going to reply and he'll feel this overwhelming surge of happiness whenever the other replied back. Now that Aka Hasami will continue his series, Kuroko's sure that the other's time with him will be lessened and somehow, it made him feel sad although he knows that Aka Hasami will continue the series, he cannot help but feel a little possessive and tell the author to not do the update and just talk to him and he does not know where this feeling of selfishness is coming from but he knows that it's been there for quite a while now, especially when Aka Hasami talks about someone else on their conversation. He wants to outright change the topic just to avoid Aka Hasami in mentioning the unnamed person.

Kuroko gripped his phone in hand and brought it up his chest. He breathes in a long breath and as he exhales he also lets all his frustrations pour out along with it. He looked at the sky; it is already painted a vivid color of orange, indicating that the sun is setting. He hopes just after today, this insecurity towards Aka Hasami would end and that he'll be able to figure out what this feeling inside him is.

Kuroko closed his eyes and thought to himself,

'_Just what in the world am I feeling towards him right now?'_

**A/N Hi again! Sorry for the sudden change of pace in terms of updating!I am really busy with a contest I am taking part in (We're supposed to make a movie with us as actors, directors, editors, and whatnot) the deadline for submitting our output is on Friday and we aren't even half done! Anyways, I don't want to make you guys wait long so even though I am sick today and unable to shoot, I am taking this opportunity to write this chapter! I hope you guys like it! Maybe this fever is a blessing in disguise XD Read and Review please!~ Criticism is welcome!~ :D **


	8. Chapter 8

Everything is smooth so far.

For Akashi at least.

He was almost done writing the whole story and he's just finding the right tweaks and buttons to end his first (and probably last, he thought) piece of work and the best part, his father has not found out. Yet. The worst has yet to come. This is just probably the calm before the storm.

Akashi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He can't believe it but he's almost finished. It made him happy and accomplished. At least he made something decent even though it was just one composition. But despite this, he also felt sad, lonely and longing. He felt pain in the deepest part of himself for he knows that despite his success as a writer, he was neglecting something, _someone, _to be exact.

Ever since he started that project again, his time with Kuroko became less and less, his previous readers coming again and blowing up his message box, resulting in further covering Kuroko's messages to him. It frustrates Akashi to no end. He only decided to write again for Kuroko's sake and not others. He could only care less about his other readers. The reason that he's still sending the chapter updates to the others too and not just Kuroko is because he thought that, as an author, it's really bad to just leave your readers hanging and plus, Kuroko knows people who also reads his story, so of course the kid would ask them what they thought for the previous chapters and he would be in trouble if the others doesn't know that he was writing still, only that he sends the updates only to Kuroko.

And as Akashi, he wasn't really making any progress on Kuroko. It's bad enough that they're in different classes that they can only talk in a limited time and place. Usually, their lunch break talk would be interrupted with the call from the council and when it's time to go home, his chauffeur would be there at the front gate waiting for him making him not be able to walk Kuroko until the intersection. Akashi would have a death glare by the time that he's in the car but it seems that his chauffeur does not get the message for it happened every day.

Okay, maybe everything's not going so smooth for Akashi, but he'll manage. He needs to manage. For Kuroko.

Akashi lets out a long breath and cleared his mind. Once he did, he flipped his cellphone open and began typing the very last chapter of his work. He's sure that after this, he would be able to talk to Kuroko more now, maybe not much as Akashi, but at least there's Aka Hasami as a substitute. He'll finish this tonight and there is no way that he's sleeping not unless he's sent it already to those people that reads his stories. Akashi lets himself be engulfed in the world of literature for a short while and writes what both his heart and mind desires to write.

* * *

Kuroko was patiently waiting on his bed. Aka Hasami promised him the end of the story tonight and Kuroko's sure that he won't be able to sleep without reading it and then congratulating Aka Hasami right after.

'_10:30 PM...'_

He's been home for almost 5 hours now, and he's sure that Aka Hasami also has the same schedule as him and that right after school, the author would immediately get started on his story chapter. Aka Hasami was not rushing it, he's sure because the story quality is still the same even though Aka Hasami has set up a pace of an update every other day, making his novel easy to be finished. He thought maybe Aka Hasami misses him too and the reason why he wants to update fast is because he wants to talk to Kuroko soon, to talk about how he was and what has he been doing with the lack of texts despite the updates.

But that's just Kuroko's wishful mind talking.

Kuroko does not know what to do anymore while waiting. He fiddled with his phone, looked at past messages (and comment at how formal they actually are with each other), he rolled on the bed, ate, bathe and any other stuff to get his mind off the excitement that is the last chapter. He's excited because he can finally find peace towards the story and its many twists and turns and also because he can now talk to Aka Hasami like how they usually do.

He was beginning to doze off, his internal clock always says that he should always be asleep at 11:00 PM but then his phone ringtone went off. Kuroko sat upwards almost instantly and grabbed his phone besides him and read the message. Sure enough it is the update that he has been waiting for. The final update. His blood is rushing in his veins, his heart is beating wildly. He cannot control his excitement anymore and opened the message. He read the last chapter thoroughly with deep thought and full attention. When he was finished, his shoulders slumped as he let his arms fall on his sides; his head lies back down on the headboard as he looked at the ceiling.

'_Amazing' _

He felt like he was just in a roller coaster of drama, love, action and angst. The whole story felt like that despite the limited amount of characters, Aka Hasami managed to get those emotions out of him and he actually felt love, pity, adoration, anger, sadness and any other emotion with the character. It felt like he knows the character personally and he was just there, watching everything and being involved into the drama. It all felt amazing. The experience is something that cannot be explained. When his intial shock was gone, he brought his cellphone back up his face again and started typing to congratulate Aka Hasami on his hard work at everything.

_**To: Aka Hasami**_

_**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Congratulations Aka-kun! Your final chapter is spectacular; I bet the other readers are probably drowning in emotions right now. You did a great job at every chapter and it was an honestly enjoyable ride at this roller coaster, full of the raw emotion that the characters are feeling. Thank you for letting me experience such a ride! Keep up the good work, Aka-kun! **_

And send.

Just as Kuroko expected, the reply didn't take longer than a minute. He immediately opened the message and read it. He sure was not expecting something like this as a reply to his message though,

_**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**From: Aka Hasami**_

_**I miss you, Kuroko. Finally now I have the time to talk to you. Things has been hectic but thank you for silently supporting me and thank you for that wonderful message, you don't know how much it means to me. After this, we can talk as much as we want, just like before. I'm sure that I won't be writing for a while, but I won't quit and hopefully, my problem would be solved. You should sleep now, it is past 11 PM and I know when your switch turns off. Good night Kuroko, sweet dreams. I'll just text you tomorrow. **_

How could he sleep in this state? Aka Hasami just texted that he missed Kuroko. By now, the thumping inside his chest became louder and he's sure that anytime now, his heart would just stop. Kuroko took a deep breath to calm his nerves down before typing his reply to the message,

_**To: Aka Hasami**_

_**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**I miss you too, Aka-kun. Yes, I guess that I need to sleep now. Talk to you tomorrow. Good night to you too, Aka-kun.**_

* * *

Akashi can't help but smile. That last message just describes how cute Kuroko can be even through messages. The blue haired teen would seriously be the death of him someday. He was half glad that Kuroko also misses _'him' _at the same time he is frustrated with himself with not being able to tell Kuroko that he misses him as HIM.

Someday, he'll be able to tell it. It's bound to happen anyway.

He was tired already; it is evident at how he tries to keep his heavy eyes open just so that he can crawl into his bed and rest. He was on cleaning duty tomorrow, and he can't afford to be late to class even by just a second. But it seems that someone is unforgiving for his phone ringtone went off. It was not for the message alert, but for a call.

Akashi looked at his phone and what greeted him is an unfamiliar number. He was having second thoughts on answering his phone but he pressed the answer button anyway and put the phone on his ear.

"Hello?"

He was trying to feel the presence of the other person on the other line and once he heard their voice and first words, Akashi's sure that this is someone not to be taken lightly.

"_Are you Aka Hasami? The author of 'From Beyond the Stars'?"_

Akashi raised his eyebrow. Why would someone ask him something as that?

"Yes I am. Is there something that I can help you with?"

He heard the other person's relieved sigh from the other end and when he replied, his voice seems to be happier than the first.

"_I am Tokugawa Suwara, the president of the literature department of the University of Tokyo. I would like to congratulate you on your first novel."_

"...Thank you"

"_Not only that, I also would like to congratulate you because your cellphone novel won this year's Reader's choice Awards for Best New Romance Novel, Best New Drama Novel and Quick Rising Popularity Award. If you're wondering how you won, we rummaged through countless of cellphone novels since they are quite a hit and we stumbled upon yours, we started reading it and decided to include it in our poll. We put up polls in our websites about the new type of literature; the authors and stories, and people from in and out of the university can vote. Your story was added to the poll despite it being incomplete and you announcing that you will quit but then you suddenly announced that you would continue your story, resulting in a landslide of votes for your novel, it seems that you have a lot of supporters. I would also like to say that, you, as an author also received an award. It is the New Uprising Star of Literature. We'll keep you informed with the details, the award's night date is not announced yet, but it will be soon. We will text you every now and then. Sorry for taking up your time! Oh, the news would be on tomorrow's paper! Well then, good night"_

The line then went dead. Akashi didn't know what to think first. The sudden news struck him hard and he does not know how to digest it all. For heaven's sake, he does not know that he or his story was nominated to some kind of awarding and now someone calls him and tells him that he won, he just want to write for his own pleasure (and to please Kuroko), but this? The fact that the news will be published does not help at all. What if—

'_What if father will know?'_

**A/N Hello Everyone. I just wanted you to know that I am quitting—nah jk... I just dunno what to write here. Anyways~ Thank you for all the support that I am receiving from all of you, each one is forever appreciated! This story is almost at its end and the BIG part will happen next chapter! (Though I can't promise you anything because really... I don't know how to actually write plot****) The fluff here ain't that visible but more of it will come soon!~ R&R please!~ Thank you very much for reading and putting up with me! Just to let you guys know, the awards and whatnot are made up by me so please don't try to search it up coz it won't probably show up :P (I only thought about it while I was already writing it XD)**


	9. Chapter 9

First thing that came to Akashi's mind was to take all the necessary precautionary measures. It is still late at night and not once has he batted an eye upon receiving the news that his work actually won a prize. He's supposed to be happy, but what he feels is utter dread and nothing else. It's twelve midnight and he was grateful that his father sleeps quite early and is also a deep sleeper. He was going in circles around their house, finding every laptop and computer and changing its settings so that it cannot view news articles for the following day, his father was not one to look up news over the internet but what if some pop-up window caught the older Akashi's eye and decided to check it out? At least this way, even if Akashi senior would open the pop-up window, he would not see the page it was directed to. He even went as far as to sneak inside Akashi senior's room and changed his personal computer and laptop's settings to that of the others. Even though it was protected with a password, Akashi is confident in his hacking skills and gained access right away, even though the password is one hell of a pin to crack.

Akashi hurriedly and carefully slid out the room with quiet footsteps and headed for his next destination. Whenever he passed by a maid or other people under them, he would use his intimidating look to them and would warn them about not telling any of his schemes to his father, well as if they know.

Once Akashi was done with the computers and laptops, he went straight to the phone. He dialled a publishing company's number, one that is responsible in giving them the daily papers and hoped that someone would answer even at midnight.

'_Hello? This is Namikawa Publishing Company, how may I help you?'_

He absolutely hated the sound of squeaky female receptionists but he needs to endure it, just for now.

"This is Akashi Sei—"

That won't do. If he told her his name and when his father found out that the papers would not coming to them tomorrow and it was because of Akashi's doing, he is more than doomed than he is now. So he started again.

"This is Akashi _Shintaro_. I am Akashi Seito's nephew and I would like to pass my uncle's message that he would not like to get tomorrow's paper at his house and the company too, so please don't deliver in any of those establishments."

He sounded believable, his voice never faltered and not one trace of lies was lining his speech. It was flawless and as expected, the receptionist obeyed and without another word, Akashi put the phone down.

He sighed. He mentally asked Midorima Shintaro forgiveness for using his given name that way. Akashi then looked around. There seems to not be anything to do his precautionary measures to anymore, that's when his mobile phone buzzed off. He fished it out from his pocket and stared at the message alert display. He then realized, what's better to hide the evidence of his success than to hide the reason behind it?

Akashi quickly dashed towards his room; he locked the door before looking at the entire room. His bedroom was spacious, but he was not really the type to hoard a lot of things that he does not need and pile them up in his bedroom until it's crowded. Once he got a good view of the room, he walked towards his closet, which was the only thing that's really taking up so much space, opened it and pulled out a small box. Akashi found himself smiling while looking at the box, it is tightly closed and would not open if the right key was not inserted, and it holds the memory of his late mother, the one who would usually encourage him to do the stuff he wants and would even support him with it, no matter how ridiculous.

He gripped the box in his hand while the other hand wiped the stray tear that somehow formed while he reminisced those nice memories. Akashi lets out a long breath before walking father from his closet and closer to his bed; he reached underneath the mattress and pulled out a small silver key with a red jewel attached to its tip. He then opened the small box with the key and inside is a necklace with a red tear shaped jewel at the middle. It was simple yet beautiful. He got the accessory and placed it carefully on his bed, he does not want to just carelessly throw the last memory of his mother around, considering that his father basically threw the others away, he was lucky he even got a hold of this jewelry, the box and its key.

He then fished out his phone again from his pocket and put it inside the box, it fits perfectly, and he was relieved to see that his phone can actually survive the possible disaster tomorrow. He closed the lid of the box and locked it again; he then put back the key from under his mattress and the box inside his closest at the farthest end. When he was done, he approached his bed and looked at the necklace; he pulled out a white handkerchief from his other pocket and carefully wrapped the necklace into it and then putting it inside his bedside dresser. He just hopes that his father would not find it. If there was something that he is more scared about than his father finding out about the 'extravagant' news that his work had won, it is the fact that his father would get the necklace away from him and probably throw it away. The only thing that is making Akashi remember the good times and then it being thrown away was certainly not a good thing to happen.

He sat on his bed after a long while of trying to cover things up for the mean time. He looked at his clock and he was not surprised to find out that it's already 2:15 in the morning. He spent two and a quarter of an hour to cover it up; hopefully his methods will be enough for now. He needs his rest too, tomorrow he will find other ways to patch things up and hide them, but for now, he just needs a shut eye. It is a school day tomorrow.

* * *

If there is one word to describe Akashi Seito, it would have to be _'Perfect'. _

For someone his age, he still managed to look past good looking, he's probably the richest man in Japan for his countless success in his business, and he has all the ladies flocking around him, not caring that he already has a son. He has the best of the best employees in all aspects working for him, and all of them respects and obeys him. He has more than five vast properties of land, including his very own island, and owns more than ten types of vehicles of different foreign labels. For a person who is not him, they would tell that he has the perfect life and has definitely nothing to complain about. But to him, his supposedly perfect life is ruined by one complex complaint.

He has a less than perfect son.

There is definitely nothing wrong with Akashi Seijuuro as far as academics go, and if it was the knowledge of the business, the child has no problem at all. One could even say that the younger Akashi is a carbon copy of the current head of the Akashi Corp. In both looks and brains. So what is there to complain about?

The only reason why Akashi senior is complaining about his son is because he's _jealous. _

The kid has a dream, a dream of being a successful writer one day and as a child, his mother gave him permission to go on and do what he wants. The kid actually has _freedom. _Akashi Seijuuro felt the _love _that parents are supposed to experience from their parents. He felt the _support _that a mother was to give her child.

Akashi Seito never felt any of that.

As a child, Akashi Seito also had a dream, to be a famous basketball player, but every time he tried, his father would shot him down and his mother would glare at him. He has no _freedom. _He never once felt the _love _a parent is supposed to give to their child and the _support _was never there. He was raised like any other scion; he is an obligation rather than a blessing to his parents. He needs to be perfect, and he is the _perfect _man that he is now.

And so he wants his son to be like him.

But no.

The woman he married was a kind one, though their marriage was arranged, he has no complaints. She was kind, she was sweet, and she was beautiful on top of that, an ideal woman. He learned to love her and that results to a child. At first he looked at that little angel with love and so did his wife but then one day, he saw how _happy _the child was. He was never that _happy _as a child, he's never been _happy _as a child. Then, at that time, love left his heart and is now replaced with jealousy and the desire to raise the child, exactly how _he _was raised. As an obligation, not a blessing.

So when the kid announced that he has a dream to be an author, he had to outright shot him down and tell him to focus only at widening his knowledge of the business and his academics. He wants the child to also have a miserable life just like he.

And so he did.

* * *

It was a nice morning; Akashi Seito had to agree on that. He had a nice sleep last night, the breakfast was freshly cooked, and when he woke, he didn't have to deal with a damn brat that is his son, for he left earlier than his father for school. Though there is one thing that bothered him,

"Where are today's papers?"

He asked the maid that was pouring tea for him. She then looked horrified upon hearing her master's voice. She was quaking as she replied.

"I d-do not know Sir... N-none has come y-yet."

Akashi Seito was used to his house pawns behaviour towards him but what he's not used is that there are no papers to read this morning. He sighed then he drank his tea.

"Nevermind then, I'll read it at the office later today."

He then stood, grabbing his things along with him.

"Clean the table and watch the house. So as long as there's nothing, not even one rice grain is missing, all of your heads are safe for the day."

The maid and the other nearby personals flinched as they watched their master's retreating back.

* * *

"Good morning, Akashi-sama"

He didn't greet back. He got that from his father and he will sure make his son do that too, if he's not such of a brat and listen to him well. Just as he passed, the employees began to work on what they were doing and at the same time gossiping.

Akashi Seito was not one to listen to gossips but sometimes he would hear a glimpse of what his employees were talking about. This day was not an exemption.

"He's so awesome!"

"I know! He was all over the news!"

"His popularity skyrocketed didn't it?"

"Aka Hasami is my hero!"

'_Aka Hasami? Where have I heard that name before?'_

Akashi Seito thought, but decides to dismiss it after a few moments of thinking, deeming that it wasn't worth his time. He continued walking, rode the elevator and got to his floor. He opened the extravagant double doors that lead to his office. He was greeted by his secretary, coffee in hand. He then sat down on the leather chair and started working on his papers, but not before asking something.

"Where are today's papers?"

The secretary looked confused. He then put down the coffee that he was holding on to and slid it to his boss.

"There are no papers today Sir. I don't know why."

Akashi Seito looked at his secretary in disbelief. How could they not have papers? The publishing company is just a few blocks away, delivering it won't be a problem.

"Did they suddenly stop printing out news? Do we need to subscribe to a new publishing company?"

His secretary shook his head as he handed his boss today's schedule and meetings.

"My house received the newspaper and so does the other employees."

Akashi Seito found himself rubbing his temples in frustration. He cannot start his day without knowing the day's events.

"Call Namikawa Publishing and tell them to explain."

"Yes Sir"

He saw his secretary flip his phone open and dialled the familiar number. How come Namikawa Publishing suddenly stops delivering them their daily newspaper? Grabbing his cup of coffee, he furiously drank it in one gulp, not minding the stinging pain it caused his tongue. He then sets it aside and opened his laptop, he better find a good new Publishing company that would ensure him his daily papers. A he was surfing the internet, something bugged him. How can he not access web pages dedicated to the news? Usually, whenever Akashi Seito opens his browser, tons of pop-ups from different news publishing websites were smacked right at his face. He tried to open another site and another and another, until he opened all of the news websites and nothing was functioning well. He tried to get to non news websites and they work just fine. So how?

He heard his secretary's phone flipped closed. He raised his head to meet his boss's expectant eyes.

"They said that you ordered your nephew to not deliver today's paper."

Nephew? Since when did he talk to a nephew of his? Let alone, does he even have a nephew?

"And who is this, _nephew _that they speak of?"

"Someone named, Akashi Shintaro."

Seito resisted the urge to punch a wall. Who is this Akashi Shintaro? Hell, he does not know someone who has the same surname as him but with the given name Shintaro existed.

"Sir, if you're in need to read today's paper that bad, I brought along my copy—"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!"

Almost immediately, the secretary hurried to his things and pulled out the day's newspaper, with his boss grabbing it hastily when he was within a feet's distance. Akashi Seito rummaged through the news, he just flipped pages through until he happen to pass by an article that was hard to miss, for the header was nothing but bold letters and bright colors.

'_A RISING NEW PRODIGY'_

This time, Akashi Seito took the time to actually read the article. There he saw the words 'Aka Hasami', 'Cellphone Novels', 'From Beyond The Stars', 'Success', and 'Award'. Then it suddenly hit him.

Boiling anger quickly rose to his tip and rage was written all over his face. He gripped the newspaper tightly until his knuckles become white and he is gritting his teeth fighting back the urge to scream. His secretary noticed his rage, for he scurried back to one corner farther from his boss as he raised both his shaky hands as if protecting himself.

"Boss...A-are you...alright?"

His boss had not heard him it seems, for he was still glaring at the newspaper laid out in front of him. Akashi Seito muttered in gritted teeth,

"That damn brat...!"

**A/N Uh-oh~~~~ Ohhhh~~~ What happens in the next chapter I wonder? XD Anyways, sorry for the lack of Kuroko here and only a bit of Akashi but I need to do this so that, Akashi Seito will have a somewhat legit reason to forbid Akashi into writing... I hope I didn't disappoint you... oh and that necklace will appear again...sometimes... hehehe. Thank you for the support! Oh I almost forgot, I am holding a poll in my profile, since this series is nearing its end and I am not really planning on changing the rating *cough*M*cough* but I am planning a epilogue and I'm giving you the freedom to choose if the sequel would also be T or something more~ Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Vote at my poll please~**_

* * *

Usually he does not want it to be a long day; usually, after the bell rang, he wants to dash out to go back to his room; usually, he's not that afraid of his father; usually, he could only care any less. But today, his world seems to turn upside down. By all means, he wants this day and the following days be the longest and maybe, he does not detest school that much now, despite being pushed to have the top notching grades and maybe, he's just a little bit scared of his father.

Today for Akashi, going home means the death of Aka Hasami, which is definitely a bad thing. Before Kuroko showed up in his life, Akashi could only ignore what his father says about his dream and blindly follow all of his orders. But since Kuroko surprised him with his first message, Akashi could only do nothing but want to protect and pursue his dream for the hopeful boy.

But he does not know if he'll be able to continue with the pending lecture that would surely come this way. So he thought of something that would somehow lessen the intensity of his father's wrath.

"Shintaro, come home with me today."

Midorima stopped at wiping his porcelain frog, which is today's lucky item, and looked at Akashi; a shocked expression can be seen on his face. They are both inside their own classroom with Akashi doing the class reports to be handed to the teacher and Midorima supervising him.

"What for, Akashi?"

"Is there something wrong about spending a little time at my home? Father seems to ask me how you were doing so I thought that maybe I'll invite you over today."

Akashi said simply but the slight hint that he's lying did not go unnoticed by Midorima, but still the green head didn't speak. Definitely today, Akashi has a few loose screws. Why would he want Midorima to go home with him? Definitely, Akashi Seito would not miss the likes of him. A mere friend of his imperfect son. But nevertheless, Midorima went along with it and agreed.

"Sure, I can stop by."

Though what Midorima didn't know is that, he'll be used as protection from Akashi Seito, for the guy does not like to be humiliated in front of people, and people like Midorima are the kind that you would really be humiliated in front of.

* * *

Akashi has never been so nervous in his life. Both he and Midorima are sitting at his living room, drinking tea that was served to them by their maid. Both teens were sitting quietly, with this thick uncomfortable air surrounding them. Midorima knows that it is not just a mere 'my father misses you' thing that's why he's here but he'll never know what the real reason is until maybe the older Akashi would burst into the door.

Which he did after a few moments of pure heavy silence.

The sudden sound from the door made the both of them jump in surprise. Both of their heads snapping right at the direction of the door and there they saw a very unhappy Akashi Seito. Akashi immediately rise from his seat, Midorima took notice of his friend's face. It was full of fear and worry and Midorima knows that this is definitely something bad. But before the older Akashi took notice of this, Akashi quickly changed and composed his expression, until it becomes a blank soulless stare

He stared at both of the red heads. Father glared at son and son stared at father. Both men are giving Midorima a pretty hard time. He does not know how to react or who to speak to first; to tell Akashi to calm down and sit or to greet Akashi Seito a good afternoon.

It became too sudden for Midorima, for the next thing he knew; he heard a loud slap in front of him. Akashi Seito just open handedly slapped Akashi Seijuuro; the slap of a master to a slave. Midorima was frozen in place. He does not know what to do at this time. He looked wide eyed at the older Akashi and he saw a face full of rage, he then looked at the younger and his face is casted downwards, while he is holding his cheek that was slapped just a few moments ago. The older then decided to speak;

"You brat! How many times have I told you to quit it! You will never achieve anything! You will never become perfect like I!"

The older man put on an arrogant stance with a proud look on his face. It actually made Midorima cringe in disgust but he dare not show it even though it seems as if Akashi Seito does not see him or even acknowledges him. Akashi Seito stopped for a moment to look at his son and he's not budging from where he stood, his hand has not even retracted from his cheek and his head is still casted downwards. Akashi Seito's face showed rage when his son had not showed any expression, not even the attempt to retort something back.

Midorima saw how the older man stomped his way over to his son and he also saw how he raised his hand high up in the air, obviously wanting to hit him again. This time though, Midorima acted. He stood up and walked in-between the two Akashis. Akashi Seito was obviously taken aback by his actions; he can see it through the man's frozen hand that was still in the air. The older Akashi had not notice Midorima up until now. His mind was in circles now; someone saw him being imperfect. Someone saw him be brute and it is not something a perfect person should possess. Seito shakily lowered his hand, but the rage on his face did not cease. However, he tried to be more civilized and faked his calm voice;

"What are you doing here, Shintaro?"

Midorima did not speak immediately. He observed Seito first, seeing if he will also get a taste of that candle like hand. But then he saw how white the man's hands are from being clenched too much and how his teeth grit at the very sight of the smaller teen behind Midorima. Seito is trying hard to look as perfect as when he was not in rage. He cannot afford to let another brat see how he is in this state, considering that this green haired teen's family is also a close business partner with him. The child might tell his parents how _imperfect _and _disgusting _Akashi Seito really is and he could not stomach that.

It's okay to lose business partners, but if the reason is for him being imperfect rather than the other way around, then he definitely would not let it go.

Akashi Seito is too _perfect _to be _imperfect._

Midorima tried to be as calm as before, but finds it hard with the dagger like stare Seito is giving him, or rather, at the object near his back. He gripped his lucky item for the day and adjusted his glasses before looking up at the older man' face,

"I am here because Akashi and I are talking about things regarding our school duties and upcoming projects."

That was an easy lie. He could not tell that the reason Akashi requested for his presence is because Akashi intended him to become a shield from Seito. Midorima just knows that that is the main reason why he' s at the Akashi's but what he does not know is why Seito suddenly poured his rage onto his son. What could've Akashi done?

Akashi Seito did not bother replying Midorima and just nodded while making his way past the green head and in front of Akashi. The older of the two obviously still has those rage filled eyes but he tries to suppress it. He then reached out his hand to his son,

"Give me your cellphone, right now."

It all makes sense for Midorima now. The sudden realization is a shock to him. He spun around and saw Akashi give his phone to his father without reluctance. He thought that Akashi took all the extra care not to get found out and Midorima trusted Akashi that he would not get in trouble anymore but then how come? But what baffles Midorima more than what he recently found out is that Akashi did not hesitate to give his father his phone. It's the only thing that he has that can be used to reach to Kuroko as Aka Hasami. The only thing that binds him and Kuroko together as Author and Fan.

As soon as Seito got a hold of Akashi's cellphone, he smashed in on the floor and stepped on it. Midorima tried to look at Akashi and he's surprised that the red head does not show any amount of pin on his face despite the fact that the only connection that he has with Kuroko is ruined. As soon as Seito was satisfied with how the cellphone looked from under his heel, he scoffed at Akashi and turned around to leave the house once again, while slamming the door shut in the process.

Akashi sighed once his father was out of the house. He then knelt down and picked up the broken pieces of his phone,

"I'm sorry that you have to witness that, Shintaro. But thank you for shielding me, it could've been worse."

Akashi said while he was still on the floor. Not soon after, Midorima then knelt down too and helped Akashi pick up the pieces of metal the cellphone once has.

"Aren't you even just a little bit sad? This is the only thing that binds the both of you—"

"This is not that cellphone, Shintaro. This is the one that I barely use. The phone that belongs to 'Akashi Seijuuro', not 'Aka Hasami'."

Akashi said before standing up and throwing the remnants of the phone into the trash bin, Midorima doing the same afterwards, but before doing so, he looked at the cellphone pieces in his hand, and sure enough, it isn't the phone that Aka Hasami possesses. He then sat down on the sofa again, with Akashi on the opposite of him, calmly drinking his tea that has gone cold.

"I thought that you would be more careful this time around, Akashi."

Midorima finally commented. The person addressed stopped sipping his tea and looked at his companion in front of him. He then placed his cup down on the coffee table and grabbed something from his bag that was on the floor, it was a newspaper. Akashi puts in on the table too and then slides it towards Midorima's direction with the headlines facing front.

Midorima raised an eyebrow for a moment. What does a newspaper have something to do with their current situation, but then when he raised the newspaper to his face and read the headlines he now knew why,

"I don't know if I should be happy for you or not."

Was what Midorima managed to say. All of the earlier happenings became so much more clear to him now but then he thought; has Akashi not took action to stop this-?

"They already printed that newspaper when they called me and told that I won a prize. It seems that telling the publishing company that I was Akashi Shintaro, Akashi Seito's nephew and that my uncle refused to have his morning newspaper both at the house and at the office did not work so smoothly. I guess I still really have no control over the things that I badly want to control."

Midorima might not have said anything yet, but Akashi knows that his friend wants to know whether or not he has taken precaution upon receiving the news that his name will get published in the daily newspaper.

Midorima looked over at Akashi and at the newspaper again before speaking up;

"Are you going to the rewards' night?"

Akashi looked at Midorima as if he grew another head. He sighed and shook his head.

"Of course not. I happen to be lucky today since all I get was a slap, but if I were to attend that ceremony, I think it might be the death of me the moment I stepped into this home."

Akashi stated as a matter of fact. Now it was Midorima's turn to sigh,

"Of course. Well then, I will take my leave."

Akashi nodded but he did not move from his spot. Midorima gathered his things and headed out for the door. When he was outside, Midorima took his phone out and dialled a familiar number,

"Hello father? There is something that I want to tell you,"

Once he heard the door firmly shut, Akashi lets out a long breath of relief. It's a good thing that his father hates humiliation and his new phone really did come in handy, but he guessed that he'll not use his other phone for a while and keep it inside his closet for the meantime. He ran his hand through his hair and clicked his tongue,

"I'll find a way through this."

* * *

Akashi Seito obviously, undoubtedly, absolutely despised being criticized as _imperfect,_ that's why he tries his best to be the best possible person there is to everybody he meets and part of that is not introducing his _imperfect _son to his peers. What would people say to him then? He does not have a perfect scion and it is obviously going to be the end of him someday. And if there is anything else that he hates besides imperfection and his _son, _then it has to be surprise visits from his business partners. He cannot get ready in time and they would obviously see the messy interior of his office that he likes to keep _perfect _when visitors are inside, but it seems that something will go against his way again today,

"Sir! Mr. Midorima is at your office and wishes to talk to you!"

Akashi Seito pulled up a disgusted and worried face at the same time. Just as he arrived inside the Akashi Corp.'s building, his secretary came rushing to him and told him about Midorima's sudden visit. Seito's face has the obvious signs of fear and worry, maybe that Shintaro told his parents already and now Mr. Midorima wants to cancel the trade between them.

No! That can't be! Definitely it is just another business proposal from him!

Akashi Seito's strides became longer and faster as he was walking towards the elevator, one inside he immediately pushed the button that would lead to his floor. Just like him, his secretary is a mess; he probably had to arrange things in his office before actually letting Mr. Midorima inside the said room. Akashi Seito was so absorbed into thinking of the theories and possibilities why Midorima was at his company that he overlooked the fact that he looked terrible as of now. His usually slicked back hair, sticking out into random direction, his powdered face is now oily, his wrinkle free face is now showing the signs of aging, his crease free suit is now covered in wrinkles and has a little bit of coffee stain of the dress shirt. If only the elevator's interior wasn't all glass, then he wouldn't know how terrible he actually looked.

As Akashi Seito was trying to fix his appearance, the elevator door opened and he dashed out along with his secretary. He spun around to face the other man and with a worried looked, asked if he looks okay, to which the younger replied that it will do. Seito took in a long breath before opening the double doors that leads to his office. There he saw, sitting at the couch was Mr. Midorima while holding and reading today's newspaper. Seito cleared his throat and it is successful in getting the other man's attention. Much like his son, Mr. Midorima has dark green hair and is also wearing a pair of glasses.

"Good day to you Seito."

The man greeted courtly as he stood up and offered his hand, to which Akashi Seito grabbed and shook before sitting on his usual seat behind the desk.

"Good day to you too, Mr. Midorima. So, what's with the sudden visit?"

Seito tried to be the very best that he is, but he finds it hard because of the thrumming sounds his heart is making because of nervousness. Mr. Midorima sat down again on his seat and grabbed the newspaper before placing it on the other man's desk with the headlines facing front. Akashi Seito broke down into a cold sweat. He has the gist of what would happen next and he dreads that it would happen.

"I've heard from my son that Seijuuro is actually this, Aka Hasami in the headlines? If he is then..."

There. That bastard is seriously going to be the end of the contract between the two companies and it is because that his damn imperfect son even tried to befriend the green haired teen. Akashi Seito gritted his teeth. Seijuuro will seriously get a lot when he got home. He better be good at hide and seek or else it will be the end of him. If only he had been a good boy and did his orders then maybe the company wouldn't be in trouble—

"...I would like to congratulate him!"

"...What?"

Seito was taken aback with what the older man in front of him said. Why would he congratulate Seito's son with his filthy piece of work? For all he knows, that prize is not even worth anything.

"I said, I would like to congratulate him. Oh, tell your son that I will be present at the awards' night! I want to see him there!"

Mr. Midorima said as he stood up and places the newspaper to where he got it from earlier. He then waved at Akashi Seito once more before disappearing behind those huge double doors.

Akashi Seito could only sit there with his eyes staring wide at the double doors. How could someone feel happy with that filthy work of his son? How could they even acknowledge it? He does not know, but he knows one thing;

He feels something light inside him when Mr. Midorima said that he looks forward to seeing his son at that ceremony. It made him feel like, a proud father.

**A/N OHHHHHH~~~~ Seito acknowledges his son~~~ IN YOUR FACE SEITO! SOMEONE SAID GOOD THINGS ABT YOUR SON'S WORK! HA!**

**Anyways guuuuuyyyysss!~~~ Thank you for the reviews~~~ Chapter 9 has received the most reviews from all of you and like, I can't believe it has that impact! To tell you guys the truth that chapter was the make it or break it chapter for the whole story, and I'm happy that it's a 'Make it' not a 'Break it'!~ I love you guys so much! Oh to those that have not voted in my poll yet, please vote! I really need your opinions!~ Thank you again, have a good day guys!~ R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vote at my poll please~ Thanks!**

* * *

Kuroko began questioning in his mind. It bothers him, how it's exactly a week since he last talked to both Aka Hasami and Akashi and not once has he received a message from Aka Hasami, he even feels that Akashi is avoiding him at all cost for he hasn't seen the guy all week. Kuroko lets out a frustrated sigh, there is something wrong with his two best friends and he does not know anything nor does he even feel that he's trusted with their problems at all. Now that thought just bums him more than earlier.

His long, eager strides to school from home and vice versa became shorter by the day and he thought that this day is by far the one that he walks so slowly in. He actually feels like a turtle with how slow he's actually being.

Usually he would go to school with a smile and it would be returned by his read headed friend who's waiting by the school gate and from there they would walk around for a while and talk. Usually Akashi would walk him to his classroom when it's almost time for class even though Kuroko tells him that it's okay every time. Usually after when he's seated, his phone would buzz and he would then receive a good morning text from Aka Hasami and the both of them will chat until the teacher slides the door open. Usually during lunch, he would be seated with his friends along with Akashi too and he would be surprised at how at ease all of them can be, despite the aura Akashi sometimes emits. Usually Akashi would also wait for him after class and the both of them would walk slowly just so their time together will lengthen, if they're lucky enough, they could walk together up until the intersection, but sometimes, Akashi's chauffeur would just pick him up from the gates. Usually after going home, he would receive another text from Aka Hasami and they would talk until Kuroko's internal clock told him to sleep.

But those things never happened during the whole week.

Though despite all those things that had not happened, there is one thing Kuroko is really looking forward to that's making him feel not so bad; the awards' night. Right after Kuroko heard the news that Aka Hasami would be getting an award, he was so ecstatic that he's practically jumping while texting the author a congratulations. Though his face fell when he saw how pricey it is going to that place, even the top box is something he can't afford even with his savings for the past two years (Or maybe that's just him buying too much milkshakes). But then his spirit was regained when he heard that it's going to also be taken live and will show on national TV. He just hopes that his parents would not make him sit down with them and watch those teledramas that are always successful in making his mother cry and claim that it is their family bonding.

Kuroko shakes the thought out of his head and is sure that he will watch the live telecast of that night and then he would finally see Aka Hasami, even though it's just on screen.

He then stopped walking around the hallways and fished out his phone from his pocket, a habit that he's used to ever since Aka Hasami and him talked, and as expected, there were no messages at all but he never lets the negative thoughts invade his mind. He thinks that maybe Aka Hasami is preparing for the awards night even though it is still two nights away. After all, it would be best to prepare early than to cram it at the last minute.

But even though he does not let Aka Hasami bother his mind with those negative thoughts, he can't help but think of those negatives in regards to Akashi.

The red head has never shown himself to him and whenever Kuroko would see him, as if purposely, Akashi's strides would get longer and faster and in a blink of an eye, he is already gone within seeing range. Kuroko is endlessly bothered by it. He can't think of any reason why would Akashi avoid him. Has he done anything wrong?

Then he realized something,

Akashi does not like cellphone novels but that is probably the only topic they usually talk about when they are together and it is always Kuroko who would initiate the conversation regarding those. Maybe that's the reason why Akashi is avoiding him? Maybe he's fed up with all the ranting that Kuroko is saying to him; the characters, the drama and the dialogues of the story, they're becoming repetitive and usually, Akashi would only talk once or twice during the entire conversation but Akashi's face was nothing out of the ordinary, it usually looks like how it is, so Kuroko just kept on ranting and blabbering about those things. They do talk about different things, mostly about other books but again it just ends up being a conversation about Kuroko's favourite books and what genre they are. He realized that he never really heard Akashi talk about himself, his likes and dislikes or what kind of mode of reading he likes besides books. Maybe he likes E-books?

Kuroko began to form cold sweat from his forehead. If that is the reason why Akashi is avoiding him, then he does not know how to approach the guy and say sorry and tell him that from now it, it is his turn to talk and Kuroko would just be there to listen and butt in every once or twice but would never take over the entire conversation again.

With this sudden realization, he does not know how to face Akashi anymore. Maybe he'll use Midorima and pass to him the message instead? No, that will be too troublesome, and knowing Midorima, the glasses guy would not even do it, seeing as the reason is not really acceptable. Kuroko sighed, things were going smoothly these past few weeks and then everything became a rocky road again after only a week and Kuroko does not know how to face all of it. There's this trouble of Aka Hasami not texting him for the longest time and then there's Akashi who is seemingly avoiding him at all cost.

Kuroko scratched his head with his free hand and put his phone to where it is before. He then checked at the wall clock that was hanging by the doorway that leads to outside. It is still pretty early, but figuring that he won't have someone to spend time with t school, he decided to just go home. Just when he opened the door, his body collided with another's, sending him bottom first onto the floor. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, he wasted no time and looked at the one who collided with him and sure enough, he saw that familiar red mop of hair.

At first like him, Akashi was also startled but he quickly regained his composure and extended out a hand with a smile.

"Why do we always meet at random times like this?"

He said in a mocking tone. Kuroko stared at the hand wide eyed and then at Akashi's face.

'_He isn't angry at me?'_

After a few seconds of registering just what happened, he grabbed the helping hand and he then stood up. His lips were quivering and his eyebrows are frowning, he can also feel something wet cloud his eyes, but he did not move from where he stands.

"Kuroko? Is there something wrong? Your face looks really twisted right now."

Akashi stated, with worry in his voice. Kuroko shook his head and wiped his eyes. He then looked at the red head face to face.

"It's just, I'm happy that you're not angry at me"

It was Akashi's turn to feel shocked. He took a step forward and it somehow startled Kuroko just a bit.

"Why would I be angry at you?"

This is a question Kuroko is scared to answer. Who knows, maybe Akashi would just laugh at him at how stupid his worries are, but nevertheless, Kuroko took a deep breath and stared at Akashi with a pink shade tinting his cheeks, probably from embarrassment.

"Ijustthoughtthatmaybeyou'remadbecauseallIsaytoyouarethingsaboutcellphonenovelsandIknowyouhatethemso—"

Kuroko was spazzing, he's making hand signs which Akashi did not understand and Kuroko's sweating really hard now, his breaths coming in short. Not knowing what to do, Akashi did what his instincts told him to. He moved forward again and wrapped his arms around Kuroko, hoping that his actions would calm the blue haired teen. It did make Kuroko stop spazzing but mainly because he was shocked with what happened. Akashi then brings his hand at the back of Kuroko's head and strokes his hair. This makes Kuroko tense more, but the longer Akashi strokes his hair like that, Kuroko finds himself relaxing at the touch to the point that he already feels that his eyes will close anytime soon.

"I did not really catch what you said to me earlier, but whatever that is, it doesn't matter. I'm not angry at you and I will never be; besides there is no reason to be."

Akashi gave one last pet to Kuroko's hair before pulling the teen away from the hug, but is still fairly close to Akashi that he could still pull him if needed. He looked at Kuroko and his expression is nothing like the one earlier, he's calmer now and his breathing stable. But his eyebrows are still scrunched up into a frown.

"But all I talk about in our conversations are those cellphone novels and you're not really fond of them."

Kuroko said but his eyes are averted from Akashi's direction this time, as if afraid that he'll be laughed at.

"If I don't like them, I would not listen to you, wouldn't I?"

Kuroko snapped his head back at Akashi's direction and he saw the red head displaying a smirk on his face.

"I- I guess so."

Kuroko only managed to say as he hung his head low, obviously embarrassed with the situation. He heard Akashi chuckled but he did not look up anymore but he felt a warm hand caressing his head in an affectionate manner.

"Raise your head up, I want to tell you something"

Even though Kuroko's head is hung low, he knows that Akashi said those words through smiling lips and when he did raise his head, Akashi was smiling.

"Tomorrow after class, don't go home yet. Just wait at the school gate. Okay?"

Akashi said, he then patted Kuroko on the head one last time before turning his heel and walked the hallway that leads to his classroom. Before Kuroko could even question the red head, he is already gone from sight, as if he magically disappeared.

Even after he got home, Kuroko still ponders about what Akashi had said to him earlier. Maybe they are going to walk home together again. Kuroko smiles at the idea and the heavy weight that is weighting him down these past few days is replaced with lightness and relief.

'_It feels nice, to be able to talk to him again'_

Kuroko thought for the final time before obeying his internal clock and sleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N Long time no write! Sorry for the delay! The last weeks have been tight for me, with me preparing for contest auditions and the contest itself! I'm really sorry! **

**But still—WE HAVE OUR KUROKO BBY AND HE'S SULKING OMG—Well at least Akashi's there to comfort him—wait... HOW DO YOU DO FLUFF? I AM SORRY IF THIS STORY IS REALLY LACKING THAT ELEMENT CONSIDERING THAT THIS IS BY FAR THE LIGHTEST ONES OUT OF ALL OF MY CRAZY IDEAS! **

**Thank you to those who is still looking forward to this sorry excuse of a story!~ I hope you guys liked this chapter! We'll see more AkaKuro fluff (hau to write dat) in the next chapters but the thing is... there are only two more chapters before it ends :'v and then the separate epilogue, so a total of 3 more chapters to go :'v Thank you to those who have been kind to me ever since I started this thing! ILY guys!~**


End file.
